Bliss
by lestrangexoxo
Summary: Bliss Halloway, Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. One shared prefect duty, and one whole other world. Takes places during their 6th year, with fights, families and a boatload of flirting. M for language, primarily.
1. Cultivated Sarcasm

**So hey. This is a purely probationary story, and at the time of posting this, I've written five and a half chapters so far. I like the story, but I have genuinely no idea where it's heading. If it seems a bit samey with what I've done already, I promise it won't be, because I do love my twists. However, if it gets to chapter 5/6 and I haven't written any more, then chances of slow updates are inevitable, because I'm year 11 right now, and it's exam season. But, five chapters should be enough to get me out of the exams unscathed, I think? So anyway, be kind, rewind (review) – and any ideas, do tell :') xoxo**

I thought being a prefect was such a privilege when I got the post last year. Turns out, it's actually kind of a drag. All the third and fourth years give you all that sass because they think now they're officially teenagers, and they've been at the school long enough to practically never get lost, they think they own it. They do not. The first years are innocent, I know, but it's gets so annoying when there's some snotty eleven year old wandering up to you asking how you get to transfiguration. I'd happily transfigure a lot of them, if I'm honest. If someone asks me the same thing this year, I might just reply by saying 'with a wand' and transfigure them into a statue, never to be seen again. But hopefully I'll get a different duty this year, one that involves doing the evening patrols. All that involves is asking people why they're up so late, and telling others to snog each other back in their common rooms – or send them onto the prefect duty of someone you don't like. Some of the lads in the year above did that last year, and kept sending lost first years up after hours into the dungeons, because it really pissed off the Slytherin prefects. I'd have killed to see that.

There's a distinct lack of Slytherin prefects in my year, actually. It's strange. But then again, not a lot of them would be up to scratch anyway. There's Draco Malfoy, because let's face it, he _has_ to be involved in everything otherwise he'll go moody. Not that he's not moody anyway, because he is. But at least he can't use his usual threat anymore; 'wait until my father hears about this!' because then the reply would be; 'good luck sending an owl to Azkaban.' How I would love to be able to say that to his smug face now. Then there's Pansy Parkinson, who seems to spend every waking moment tagging along after Malfoy, even though it's blatantly obvious that he couldn't care less. Blaise Zabini never says anything, and no one seems to know much about him in general. But I dislike him on principal, he's a Slytherin. And that's it. The only sixth year Slytherin prefects. What a group.

And that's who I'm partly sharing a room with now. Them and the rest of the sixth year prefects. We've got the usual batch of Gryffindors, generally nice people, I think. The Ravenclaws are okay, not very chatty, but okay. They've not done anything wrong. And my house, Hufflepuff.

'I don't like the way they're looking at us.' Ashleigh leans over and quietly mutters to me. I follow her gaze over to the Slytherins. I agree. They look at us like we're dinner, or something. Malfoy and Zabini are leant back in their chairs, exchanging comments and grinning, while Parkinson simply glares at us. I don't want to know the words the boys are saying right now, because they're eyes are scanning over somewhere I don't like. I cross my arms across my chest, and try to look casual. Malfoy rolls his eyes and they start talking about something else.

'Bliss,' Ashleigh says my name, and whispers to me again. 'I think you've pissed them off.'

'Not my fault all their girls are whores, Ash.' I say simply with a shrug. It's true.

'That's fair,' Ash sighs. 'it's like lifestyles of the rich and famous in Slytherin, isn't it?' She's right. They all just sleep with each other – no strings – and do all the drugs they can get. Purely because they're the rich kids.

'Yeah,' I agree. 'except that none of them are famous.'

Ash looks at me. 'Some of their parents are… a bit. They have highly paid Ministry jobs.'

Now it's my turn to look at her like she's crazy. 'All the famous kids get sent away to Beauxbatons, because they've all been taught to speak French since they were toddlers.'

Ash nods and has to agree with me. She flicks her hair out of her face and sits up straight again, just as Professor McGonagall, self elected head of prefects, starts to hand out our new prefect timetables. They all fly out from the pile in the centre of the round table, and to their respective places. Ash gets hers before me, she scans it carefully, then sits back and smiles.

'Got the kitchens, with Charlie.' She says with a satisfied sigh, as Charlie grins at her, sitting on my other side. Charlie's one of our best friends, and he has been since first year. My timetable flies into my palms before I can say anything else on the matter. I read the page quickly, then re-read it because I can scarcely believe what's written on the page. I said I wanted an evening duty, but I'd happily trade it in for guiding around first years.

'Oh, bad luck.' Charlie chimes in, reading it over my shoulder, and exchanging an amused glance with Ash. I look up across the table as Draco Malfoy gets his timetable. His eyes meet mine pretty quickly, and we're both wearing the same disgusted look. Well, I tell a lie. His expression is probably a lot sourer than mine, because unlike him, I have an open mind. I have the decency to believe that maybe Slytherin isn't what everyone assumes it is. But he doesn't have that good grace. He thinks I'm thick, you can see it in his eyes. Once they stop being disgusted at the fact I'm a Hufflepuff, they change to a more predator like gaze. He's seeing me as prey in whatever sexual acts he does in his spare time. I just glare at him, and he looks away.

'Why have they put me in the dungeons?' I moan to myself, but Charlie seems to think it requires an answer.

'They haven't got enough Slytherins, have they? Someone had to be put there. Probably better one of us than a Gryffindor, they'd never survive the whole term. One of them would kill the other.' Charlie says with a smirk. He's right, but I'd rather it was someone else. I know it's selfish, and I shouldn't think that way, but I do.

'Maybe he's not that bad,' Ash tries to cheer me up. 'I mean, he's _probably_ not going to hit on you, because you're not a Slytherin, so that's probably a bonus, right?'

'Sure.' I say, but I don't mean it, and my voice is empty. She could be correct about that, but it still means I've got to spend weeknights with him in the darkened corridors of the dungeons. I can't help feeling like a mouse creeping into the lion's den. Maybe lion is a bad analogy, it probably should be the snake's pit.

'I mean, if it's completely unbearable, you can always swap with someone. They always do it, no one seems to be that bothered.' Ash tells me. I nod back slowly, because she's right, after all. But I see that as admitting defeat, like telling him he's won.

'I guess,' I say with a sigh, then put on a bright expression, as we're finally dismissed to leave. Duties start after dinner, which is where we're headed right now. I'm dreading it already. Here was me, thinking I'd have a casual, cool duty where I can do nothing all night, and now this. I'm stuck in the dungeons with the self elected Prince of Slytherin. Perfect. Well, he'd certainly think it is. I could give him a mirror and he'd never notice if I left.

I hardly touch my food because my head's so tied up worrying about my duty. Charlie cleared his plate at least ten minutes ago, and Ash has only just finished.

'Not hungry?' She asks me, slightly concerned, but trying not to let it show.

I look up at her, and give her a smile that I hope is convincing. 'Not as if I can't just eat later, is it?' She shrugs and grins back. We're right next to the kitchens in our common room, so we're always slipping down there to pick up food in the night. The elves don't mind, and we know how to get it, so it's all good. We have to be stealthy, though, because we'd be done for if we got caught – it's strictly forbidden to go into the kitchens without permission. But it's also forbidden to go into the Forbidden Forest, hence the name, and so many people have been in there since we started. And the kitchens are hardly called the Forbidden Kitchens, are they? Exactly.

The plates all clear from the tables and I know that time's just ticking away before I have to go and meet my fate in the dungeons. I shouldn't be scared! Why should I be scared? I'm a Hufflepuff, and maybe we're cowardly, but we're not stupid. We run away from fights we know we can't win, because it's pointless if it's futile. This, is a fight I may be able to win, so I'm going to bring true Hufflepuff spirit with me. Put on a brave face, taper my voice in sarcasm, and wear a smile so bright it could cure the killing curse.

'Right,' I say, throwing a happy smile onto my face, and rising from my seat. 'I'll see you later, once I've endured Malfoy for a good few hours.'

'You've changed your tune,' Charlie beams at me. 'change of heart on that heartless bastard?'

'No,' I reply breezily. 'I'm just not going to let it get to me. It's happened, and so now, I'm going to deal with the consequences.'

I walk steadily down the steps into the dungeons, and I'm actually feeling pretty confident now. What's the worst that could happen? He could talk to me, or he could ignore me. Either way I'm not that fussed. It'll be fine. I'm smiling as I turn down the dungeon corridor and casually brush my hair off my face. My hair annoys me, but by the same token, I wouldn't change it. It's dark, probably too dark for my eyes, because it makes the blue look unnatural. It's straight, too, and I've got one of those swept across fringes, but I like it because it gives me something to mess with when I'm bored. I do it subconsciously a lot of the time.

I stand at the end of the darkened corridor, not really certain what I'm meant to do. I know where the prefects usually sit on this duty, there's a bench by the window. But it's empty, and I'm not certain if they even use it anymore for duties. I'm a little curious as to if Draco Malfoy is always late. Maybe he's 'fashionably late'. How would I know, right? I try and get a better look down the corridor, just out of interest really, because I'm wondering if Malfoy is even going to bother coming to do his duty. Perhaps Slytherins are too good for prefect duties. But then I see movement in the corridor, and I kind of want to turn around and leg it back to my common room. But no, I'm going to stick this out. It's a little difficult to know what to do right now, though, when you can see your prefect duty counterpart being sucked off at the opposite end of the corridor. I simply turn my back on the scene and just pace around by the stair well. He'll find me eventually. It's difficult to ignore something once you know it's going on, though, and especially when the moans and noises start to echo around the otherwise empty dungeon. It's times like these when I wish I was deaf. Not that I've ever been in a situation like this, because I haven't. We're not like this in Hufflepuff. We're not slags and players.

'Bliss, isn't it?' I hear his cool voice and finally turn around. Oh, how dignified, he's literally just zipping up the fly of his trousers. I raise my eyebrows at him.

'Yeah,' I reply slowly.

'Interesting name.' He comments, sitting down on the stone bench. Evidently they do still use it. A little gingerly, I sit down at the very opposite end, safely away from Draco Malfoy. 'Something I should imagine comes in handy.' He smirks at me. The ironic thing is, I honestly don't know what he's talking about.

'I genuinely have no idea what you mean.' I tell him honestly. He just stares at me disbelievingly, before finally answering.

'Oh, Merlin, you really don't, do you?' He says with a small laugh. I feel like he's looking down on me because I don't understand. He really thinks I'm thick now. 'Just seems like a name that's perfect to say during sex.' He explains casually. I'm staring at him.

'I've never thought about it that way,' I say, trying to keep my voice calm, and not show the obvious shock I know it's tainted with.

He grins at me, evidently amused by this. 'Never tried it out, have you?'

I don't grace him with an answer. No, I haven't 'tried it out'. Because I'm not a whore! Thank you very much. But I don't say anything.

'We don't shag each other for no reason in my house.' I tell him calmly.

'Really?' He asks, actually conveying surprise at this notion. 'What do you do for fun?'

I just stare at him for a moment. As if he really can't comprehend us not having sex when we're bored! It's so… conceited. 'Play sports, talk… normal stuff…' I say slowly, because I really don't know how to answer that.

'Didn't know that,' he says. 'Hufflepuffs, you're such pussies.'

I can't help but scoff slightly at that. 'Is that so? Because we don't give in to sexual peer pressure?' I shoot back, maybe a little too callously. But those who dish it out, should be able to take it back.

'Because you're not willing to try it.' He corrects me.

'Sorry for thinking I'm worth more than whoever it was you were with earlier. Or was that actually your girlfriend?' I ask him, knowing full well the answer.

'Don't have girlfriends,' he says quickly, like the very idea even sickens him. 'too many obligations. Too much effort involved.'

'You're despicable.' I say without even thinking. I can feel him glaring at me now, and it's one of those famous Slytherin stares, the kind that sends shivers down your spine. I refuse to let him intimidate me.

'Personally, I think it's despicable that you Hufflepuffs waste your time in petty relationships about _love_ and _feelings_, and sexual desires don't even play a part.' He tells me in a snarl. I swallow and finally turn back to look at him.

'Because we're not whores, thanks.' I tell him what was in my mind previously. If he's going to be so condescending about it, I might as well speak my mind. He clearly is.

'There's a difference between knowing how to have fun, and being a whore. But then again, a virgin like you wouldn't know.' He says icily.

'I have my morals, Malfoy,' I tell him heatedly. 'something you evidently do not.'

'Morals,' he says with a mocking laugh. 'waste of time. What are they even good for? They just stop you having fun.'

'They stop you going too far.' Now it's my turn to do the correcting.

He observes me for a moment, like he's trying to check if I really mean what I'm saying. As if I'm naive enough to believe it. He leans a little closer to me.

'There's no such thing as too far.' He says quietly, a strange smile curving onto his lips. It's menacing, and I don't like it.

'Let's agree to disagree.' I say diplomatically, though I find myself at a loss for words when he's leaning that close to me. I'm not a fan of closeness, I haven't had much of it.

He smirks at me and returns to his original position, and by his expression, he can tell he's made me uncomfortable.

'Aren't you curious?' He says to me, clearly not ready to drop this conversation yet. I wish he would, I dislike it strongly. It makes me nervous.

'About what?' I say with a sigh, knowing there's no talking him round.

'Sex,' he says with a shrug, like it's nothing. Maybe to him it is. 'don't you ever wonder what it's like? Let curiosity get the better of you?'

'As tempting as it is when you put it like that,' I say sarcastically. '_no_.'

'No need for that, Hufflepuff,' he says bitterly. 'just asking. Don't get all sarcastic.'

'Don't get all condescending, then,' I tell him in the same tone. 'like you're better than me just because your friends are all your fuck buddies.' I spit back sourly.

He shakes his head in either frustration, or dare I say it, offense.

'You know it's true.' I continue, because I can tell he's about to deny it. He watches me for a fraction of a second, then just looks away.

'You say it like it's a bad thing.' He replies eventually, then looks back at me with a smirk. 'Trust me, it's a great thing.'

I roll my eyes at him. Yeah, bet he thinks it's a great thing.

'Doesn't it make it awkward?' I ask suddenly, the thought only just dawning on me. I mean, if I did that sort of thing with Charlie, or even just kissed him, it'd be so terribly awkward the next time we saw each other, and probably every time after that.

'No,' he says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'why should it?'

'Why do you think?' I retort quickly. Can he really be this shallow? It's horrifying.

He laughs then, coldly, and I don't like it. 'Of course it's not awkward. We know the score with each other, we know what happens. They want something, I give it. I want something, they give it. Simple as.'

If I could have spat at his shoes, I would have. But I'm better than that. I'll imagine doing it, that's one step closer to it being reality.

'I'd hate that.' I say simply.

'Not with me, you wouldn't.' He says, that infamous smirk making another appearance. He's too cocky. Someone ought to put him in his place. Harry Potter hasn't been doing much of that lately. He's due a prat fall sometime soon. 'It'd be… _bliss_?' He says with a grin.

'Don't ever say my name like that.' I tell him harshly. I don't like it said that way.

'Bet you love it, really.' He tells me, leaning a little closer, but I know it's because he knows it intimidates me.

'I really don't.' I assure him, not letting myself show my real feelings, like how very nervous it makes me.

He smirks, but doesn't move back this time. 'Sure?'

'Positive.' I say flatly.

He shrugs and leans backwards against the wall. 'Suit yourself.' He glances at his watch. 'Well, it's late, think we're about done. It's quiet here anyway. Don't mind if I go and find Crystal, do you?'

'Was that the girl you were with before?' I ask stupidly.

'No.' He says with a small shake of his head, and again, he says it like it shouldn't even be questioned. 'She's just another… friend, as you put it.'

'Despicable.' I repeat, and I genuinely feel like I want to throw up. It's disgusts me.

'Why, thank you,' he says, getting up from the bench. 'just because Slytherin girls know how to let loose once in a while.'

'You mean once a day, more like.' I tell him with a stony stare.

'Does it matter?' He tells me hotly, and I can tell I've wound him up now. 'Go back to your little world where everything's lovely. Go chat up a house elf.'

'Go fuck yourself.' I retort, shouting after him down the corridor.

'No need!' He turns back around to call back to me, 'I've got someone else to do it!' And with that, he takes off back down the corridor. What an arsehole. But, I can't wait to get back to duty tomorrow, because arguing with him is actually making me feel quite good. It's giving me a bit of a… fire? Maybe I'm learning the art of cultivated sarcasm.


	2. A Mystical Fog of Pure Passion

I guess I could be stubborn and say that it's not my fault I'm crap at spells, but the actual fact is, it probably is. I've never been gifted with them, but I could have set aside the time to do the revision, I could have caught up and forced myself to be good at them. I don't force myself, though. I prefer to only work at the subjects I'm good at. So, let's see, that would be Herbology, Astronomy and Divination. The lay about subjects. The ones people take when they're no good at anything else. Yeah, that's me, then. I do extra-curricular, too, but that doesn't count for anything in the real world, does it? It's only for fun. I play Quidditch for the house team, and I'm in choir, but that's not going to get me NEWTs, is it? Of course, I had to find something else to fill up my timetable, so I ended up still carrying on with Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Marvellous. Except it isn't. At least I'm not the only one, though. Ash does all the same subjects as me. It's Charlie who's the genius. He's taken all the academic things, and excels at them, too. I'm very surprised at his intellect, which I suppose, only confirms the belief that all Hufflepuffs are stupid. Perhaps we are. But at least we're good at other things. I'm thinking about this as I make my way down the dungeons again, for prefect duty with Draco Malfoy. I'm only thinking about this to keep my mind from wondering if he's been with a girl today. And if so, how many.

'You're late.' I hear his voice before I see him. That cold, condescending sneer. I loathe him and I've only exchanged one conversation with him before. I keep hoping that he can change my mind, because I don't like having enemies, and I'd hate to make one now. But he's really making it difficult not to hate him completely.

'Only a bit.' I say back calmly, leaving the last step and meeting his gaze. He's smirking at me in that horrible way again. He's eyeing me up, and not even being sneaky about it. That's just bad manners.

'You look good tonight.' He says without reservation. Compliment? Hardly.

'Thank you,' I say stiffly, then sarcasm gets the better of me. 'you think this is good, you should see my pyjamas.'

'I'd like to.' He says with a cheeky grin. But it's not playful cheeky, it's predator cheeky. Like the kind of smile that says 'hi, I'd like to rape you.', and no one likes a smile like that.

'Shame you never will.' I tell him sternly, taking a seat on the bench, and once again, keeping my distance. He doesn't speak for a while, but I can feel him watching me, but when he speaks, it's not at me.

'What are you doing out of bed?' He says, his tone changing very quickly into a voice of authority, as he snaps his attention to the student now wearing an expression not dissimilar to a startled field mouse.

'I… I was in the library, and I got lost…' The poor boy stammers. I can't help feeling that I should take over and be nice to him, but I'm lost in watching this strange, powerful side of Draco Malfoy. Trying to decide whether it's a good thing or not.

He glances at the badge on the boy's robes. 'Well piss off upstairs, Gryffindor.' He waves his hand at him dismissively. When the kid doesn't move, he glares at him again. 'Go on!' And with that, the small boy practically runs up the stairs, nearly tripping himself up in the process.

'Bloody first years.' Malfoy moans to himself.

'It's not their fault,' I say, trying to resist the urge to start an argument with him, but I can't. 'we all got lost in our first year.'

'You find friends. Then you don't get lost.' He says surely, his tone still laced with bitterness. He's glaring at the floor.

'What's got your wand in a knot?' I snap at him. 'Not had your fix of the girls today?'

'Oh, fuck off.' He mutters, still not looking at me. Now's about the time he should make a sarcastic comment about Hufflepuffs and sex, isn't it? Why isn't he? This is strange.

'Kind of my duty to stay here.' I say with a sigh. 'No choice, Malfoy.' I've lightened my tone a little, in the hope of coaxing him back into the atmosphere. It works, and he just looks back up and smirks at me.

'Good,' he says to me, his eyes running me over again. '_Bliss_.' The 's' lasts far too long when he says my name. It makes me shudder.

'Please don't say my name that way.' I tell him, although his presence isn't making me feel as uncomfortable as it did last night.

'What way?' He asks, and from his expression, I can genuinely see that he doesn't know that he says it differently to how my friends do.

'Like you mean something is bliss, rather than addressing me.' I tell him quietly, trying to pinpoint exactly what it is that makes me dislike how he says my name. It gives me goose bumps when he says it that way.

He ponders this for a moment. 'Oh.' He says eventually. 'Aren't they the same?'

'Not really.' I say flatly. He rolls his eyes at me and slumps backwards onto the wall.

'What should I call you then?' He asks, his eyes focussing back on the floor, as his voice goes dim and emotionless again.

I shrug. 'Whatever you like.' I then correct myself, realising a fatal flaw in this. 'But nothing sexual.'

He breaks a smile when I say that. 'That's really how you think of me isn't it?' He says with a laugh more like his own.

'Yeah.' I say slowly, wondering if he doesn't expect people to view him this way. Because he should have thought about that before he decided to shag every girl in Slytherin.

'That's interesting,' he muses quietly, before turning to look at me. 'I'm curious. In your house, what goes on in the evenings? I mean, the second I get back to the common room I'll start talking to a girl that I know I'll sleep with later on.'

I think about it for a moment, and try and even comprehend what he's just said. 'Probably what you guys used to do before you found sex, then.' I tell him. 'We sit and chat. Sometimes Charlie gets his guitar out and we sing for a while.'

'Honestly?' He asks me, slightly wide-eyed. I just nod back. This is a weird and slightly vulnerable side of Draco Malfoy. 'I'd hate to be in Hufflepuff.' And he's gone again. Back into his shell, like usual.

'Bet you would.' I say with an annoyed sigh. I thought I'd really made a breakthrough then, found something that proved he wasn't the arsehole everyone thinks he is. But it was just a blip. An anomaly.

'Mind you,' he continues. 'you do have some fit girls in your house.'

'Like Ash, who you and Zabini were happily eyeing up at the prefect meeting?'

He chuckles to himself, but it's cold and chilling. 'Yeah, she's alright.' And his eyes are back on me again.

'Stop staring.' I warn him hotly.

'What are you going to do if I don't?' Oh, I see the arrogance is back.

'Hex you.' I say confidently, but it's an empty threat. I could never take on someone like Malfoy with spells. He's just, and I hate to admit it, too talented.

'Go for it.' He replies coolly. 'I'd love to see you get angry with me.'

I convince myself to turn and look at him. I wish I hadn't. He's got a glaze in his eyes not short of lust. It's disturbing, more than anything else. I swallow, because my mouth's suddenly gone dry as I lose the words to speak.

'I'll walk away.' I almost whisper. He just smirks at me more.

'No, you won't.' And that's not confidence, knowing that I don't have the bottle to get up and walk off. It's a tone that sounds more like he's ordering me not to.

'Why not?' I dare to ask, although I've rapidly gone freezing cold, from the chills in his voice.

'Because you don't just walk away from me.' He says in a sharp, hushed tone.

I don't reply, because I don't want to. I can't bring myself to be sarcastic with him, the consequences are a completely unknown territory to me. I'm in his world right now, and I don't like being the visitor. However, I have no idea what inspired me to do what I'm doing, as I get up from the bench, and walk towards the stairs. I'm stupid. I'm too… reckless.

He grabs my arm a little too roughly, but not enough to cause me to feel pain, and spins me back around. I'm too close to him. It's nauseating. I don't get this close to people I don't know. He smells sweet. And I shouldn't be close enough to people like him to know what he smells like. It's wrong, and frightening. He leans around me to whisper in my ear, with no sense of personal space, but I don't feel like he's invading.

'You don't want to walk away.' He whispers, as I can feel his hot breath on my skin. It makes me weak at the knees, and I'm doing all I can to stay upright. Surely he knows he can use this kind of thing as a weapon! I want to question him, but I can't find the strength. He's imposing, and menacing, but I don't feel scared at his closeness – like I know I should.

'No.' I reply eventually, agreeing with him. My voice is small and breathy, and I'm positive it's exactly what he expected.

'I know.' He says, still not moving away from me completely. He's levelled his eyes with mine, and I'm locked in his unmoving gaze. The greyness of his eyes has stopped being cold and solid, changing into a mystical fog of pure passion. It's breathtaking.

And then he grins at me and breaks all connections, as heels unmistakably start echoing around the corridor. He steps backwards, in time to address the wearer before they see anything that looks as strange as what just happened.

'Evening, Jessica.' He says with a smirk. Jessica has long red hair, and a skirt that if it was hitched any higher, you'd be able to see what she had for breakfast. The top buttons are undone on her school shirt, so the black centre of her bra is clearly visible. It doesn't take long to figure out her relationship with Draco Malfoy.

'Draco,' she says in a purr. 'new play toy?' She glances at me with her mascara-excessive eyes.

He laughs, like the suggestion is absurd. 'You think I'd get _that_ low?' He answers quickly. That burns, a lot. So, I'm obviously not good enough for him? I resent that.

'True,' Jessica says musically, then plays with his collar as she steps closer. 'what time are you coming to the common room?' She asks him quietly, and we all know why she's asking.

'Later than I'd like.' He answers smoothly. Jessica pouts slightly and just nods at him, stepping back and starting to walk back down the corridor.

'I'll wait up.' She tells him with a wink, then turns her back and leaves. She moves her hips too much when she walks. She's flaunting herself. The second she's out of earshot, I don't hesitate to fire off the question I've been dying to ask.

'And what's so wrong with me?' I question him sharply. 'So bad that it makes it stupid to even suggest you'd like me?'

He smirks at me and sits back down, evidently expecting me to do the same. I do not.

'Taken offence, have you?' He asks calmly, but he seems pleased with himself. Ignorant git.

'A lot!'

'That's interesting.'

I throw myself back down on the bench, because standing is doing me no favours. It doesn't give me an edge over him, so I might as well sit back down.

'I know, I'm not as good looking as your "friends", but I didn't think I was ugly, thanks. I assumed I was okay! But no, you have to go and make me feel like shit, don't you?' I fire off at him once more.

'I'll have to disagree.' He says.

'About what?' I ask, my voice still tight and angry.

'That you're ugly,' he says with a shrug. 'you're not. You're quite hot, actually.'

'Well… right, okay…' I don't really know what to say to that. He's so forthright with his views! It throws me off guard!

He laughs musically at my awkwardness. 'It's a compliment.' He clarifies, like I haven't understood.

'Then why did you tell that girl... Like you'd never come near me?' I ask, my voice now considerably quieter and more reserved.

'You're a Hufflepuff.' He tells me straight. There apparently is nothing more to say on the matter. I'm a Hufflepuff, end of.

'So that's it? House pride matters _that_ much to you?' I quiz him, starting to raise my voice again.

'Yeah,' he says simply. 'it does.' Then he studies me, like he's just realised something and had to double take. 'Why does it matter anyway? Whether I'd ever like you or not?'

Now he's hit something. Why do I care? I've been so caught up in trying to argue with him, that I forgot what I was even arguing for!

'It doesn't.' I say unconvincingly. He just smirks at me, letting me know that there is no way he believes it. 'Why should it?'

He smirks at me again. 'I think you want what you shouldn't have. The forbidden fruit, if you like.'

Now it's my turn to give him the disbelieving smirk. 'You think too highly of yourself.'

'Is that so?' He says with a quiet laugh. 'So you wouldn't take a bite, if it was offered to you?' He continues, quite seductively. His voice is slippery with insinuation, sliding across the atmosphere as smooth as his words.

'I…' and my voice is going again. 'no…' I say, realising I'm never going to be able to choke out everything I wanted to say. I wanted to put him in his place, tell him how conceited what he's saying really is, but I can't.

'Don't believe you,' he says in a whisper, leaning very close to me. The air's gone sweet again as I can smell his skin. If I'm not careful, everything's going to start spinning. '_Bliss_.'

I take a gasp of air, because I've forgotten to do it recently. I didn't mean to. It's too much of compliment for him. But I had to. He made me feel like that.

'Just…' I start, then shake my head and recompose myself forcefully. 'Just don't.' I tell him. 'Stop it.'

'Why?' Not questions like that! He says it so seductively, and his voice becomes honey.

'I don't like it.'

'Liar.'

'It makes me uncomfortable.'

'That's more like the truth,' he says with a smirk, finally leaning back. I lean backwards, so thankful he's away from me again. I can relax now. 'but you _do_ like it.'

'No, I don't.' I lie.

His eyes soften again like smouldering smoke. 'Yes, you do. It's obvious. You just want me to touch you, but you're scared of it, because no one has, in _that_ way.'

'I'm leaving.' I tell him suddenly, I just have to get out of this. I feel claustrophobic. I need fresh air, out of the sweetness of his scent. It's so intoxicating.

'So soon?' He says smoothly, but it's more mocking than before.

'Yes.' I reply, quickly getting up and starting back towards to stairs.

'Where to?' He asks, like he knows I'm not going to the common room.

'Common room.' I lie again, because he knows he can't follow me there.

'Sure about that?'

'Positive, thanks.' I answer, whipping back around the face him. He's just grinning at me. How does he know?

'We'll see.' He says with a dismissive shrug. I leave him then, to bask in own self love.

I'm going to the lake. To my favourite place to think. It's mine. I don't share it with anyone else, not even Ash. If I've had a bad day, I go off by myself to think here. It's a little outcropping over the lake, secluded by a thicket of trees, and safely off the main track of the route around the lake. It's beautiful at sunset, but I've long missed that now. It's dark outside, and the stars are out, just twinkling away as they do. I should know. I do have an astronomy class tonight, but I'm debating skiving off. I'm tired, and I'm fed up. I'm in no mood to stay up until two in the morning, staring at the sky, listening to some idiot make the same jokes about Uranus we've all been hearing since we started doing the subject.

I just sit down and stare across the vastness of the lake. I wish I could keep as calm as it does. Whatever the weather, the lake is always still as ever. Maybe it's a charm, but I'll take the chance on it being natural, because it's something I'd like to emulate. And I can't recreate a charm. That'll never happen.

You could hear a pin drop, it's that quiet here. And that's why I can hear a twig snap somewhere behind me. I turn around slowly, because I somehow know who it is. My head just… knows.

Draco Malfoy's casually leaning against a tree close by, looking smug.


	3. Two's Company

'What are you doing here?' I ask accusingly, my eyes narrowing at him.

He shrugs and allows himself to take a step closer to me, but not quite close enough to be too close.

'Just checking you're okay.' He says casually.

'Sure.' I mutter sarcastically, and go back to staring across the lake. It's gone cold all of a sudden, the air bites me with a chill. I can feel Malfoy moving closer, and then his cloak drapes over my shoulders, and he drops to the floor next to me.

'I don't want it.' I say blankly, shrugging out of the cloak. He just pulls it up again, and back over my shoulders. I have to admit, it is nice and warm. It's the winter cloak we all get, with the fur lining on the inside. I didn't wear mine today, I didn't think I'd need it. I don't try and take it off this time, but I don't thank him either.

'Don't throw back help,' he says seriously. 'it's always offered for a reason.'

'Very profound.' I answer stiffly.

'I am sometimes.' He replies, with what appears to be a friendly, kind smile. But I must be mistaken.

'Don't you have to go to and meet _Jessica_?' I say her name in the sleazy, slippery way she spoke to him earlier.

He shakes his head slowly. 'I don't really feel like it.' I stare at him in shock. Part of it is fake, because I'm not in a good mood, but another part is genuine shock. 'What?' He says back, realising I'm staring at him in disbelief.

'You don't feel like it?' I repeat. 'Since when do you not feel like it?'

He breaks a smile and manages an amused grin at me for a second. 'Not often.' He admits, the smile slowly starting to fade. 'But that's how I feel.'

'Unusual.' I comment casually, placing my eyes back to looking at the lake. We sit there in silence for a while, just both of us sitting together and staring at the water in front of us, watching it gently ripple onto the sand banks at the sides.

'What time is it?' He asks suddenly, the silence shattering quite painfully, from the urgency in his voice.

'Don't know.' I reply with a sigh. 'Not wearing a watch.' I explain with disinterest. What does it matter what time it is?

'Shit.' He mutters, hurriedly getting up off the ground.

'Why? Got somewhere else to be?' I ask him. It was meant to sound casual, it wasn't meant to sound like it did. I sounded like I didn't want him to go.

He hears that in my voice and just smirks at me.

'Yeah,' he answers, then shrugs like it was nothing at all. I've given him back his arrogant confidence. Nice one. 'but if you've got a better idea?' And he's giving me those eyes again, looking me over like he's rating me in his head.

'Depends what your plans were.' I say honestly. If his plans were to go and read books on a subject he doesn't study, then yeah, the better plan is to stay here. But anything else, it's doubtful that I have a better idea.

'I was meant to go and meet Snape.' He says with a sigh it doesn't seem like he can help. I stare at him for a while.

'Snape?' I repeat eventually.

He nods, but he's avoiding eye contact now, almost afraid that the mask he's shielding himself with will wear thin if I can see into his eyes.

'Then stay here,' I tell him with a forced casual tone. 'better than Snape any day.'

He laughs, but it's hollow. 'You're right.' He agrees, and sits back down on the floor. He can change his personality much too quickly. It sets me on edge. I forget who Draco Malfoy really is when he goes all soft and vulnerable, because he'll only go back to being a prick and a sex pest.

'What were you meant to meet Snape for? Detention?' I ask him, trying to make conversation.

'Something like that.' He replies mysteriously, but then swats that conversation away. 'But you're considerably better company.'

'Don't look at me like that.' I snap at him, barely having to look at him to know the sex eyes are back.

'Like what?' He questions, trying to be innocent to it all, like he's done no wrong. I'm not as stupid as he thinks.

'Like you want me in your bed.' I tell him honestly, finally looking back at him. He shuts his eyes for a second and wipes his expression away.

'Better?' He just grins at me.

'I guess.' I say with a shrug.

'And what's wrong with looking at you like that, anyway?' He asks suddenly. 'Isn't it a compliment?'

I shake my head in disbelief that he could actually be naïve enough to believe that. 'No. It's just… disturbing.'

'Oh,' he seems disheartened, but then he smirks at me. 'for a second there, I thought you were going to say despicable.'

'That, too.'

'Had to ruin it, didn't you?'

'Yes.' I say, but when I look back at him, I can't help but laugh. He clearly finds it funny as well, and he just sits there with that smirk on his lips. I'm blushing. I'm genuinely blushing from a moment with Draco Malfoy. Someone get me a medic, there's something wrong with my head.

I look away from him before someone does something stupid. But I can still feel his eyes on me for a little longer, before he looks away, too.

'Here's a question,' Malfoy starts, his voice edged with confidence, but not enough to make it cocky. 'got a boyfriend?' He asks me, catching me completely off guard.

'Um, no.' I answer slowly, desperately trying to force myself to remain absolutely calm, and not, under any circumstances, to look him in the eyes. 'Why?'

'_Ever_ had a boyfriend?' He continues, and his eyes are just glued to me, willing me to turn around and face him. But I won't.

'Yeah,' I answer quietly. 'two. Neither of them lasted. I'm a busy person, I couldn't fit them into the schedule.'

'Poor bastards.' He says with a laugh. 'Get far?'

'I'm sorry?' I inadvertently turn to look at him, because I don't understand the question. It was a mistake. He's irresistibly close to me, and I have to sharply draw breath with shock. He just smiles, like it amuses him.

'Did you get far?' He repeats. 'Like… a kiss? More than that?'

'What's it to you?' I ask sharply, flicking my head back around so I'm not under his magnetic gaze anymore. I don't want to play his games.

'Just wondering,' he answers, still in that tone, as if I haven't showed a lack of interest at all. Or maybe it just wasn't convincing. 'because, if you left me to guess at it, I'd say you barely even kissed them.'

I don't grace him with a reply. Mainly because he's right, and I don't want to show that weakness around him. People should hide any kind of weakness around Malfoy, because he'll mock you until you feel like nothing more than a mat for him to step on.

'Thought so.' He continues smoothly, interpreting my silence as agreement.

'Malfoy,' I'm starting to lose my temper with him. But mainly because I'm so insistent on trying not to be attracted to him. 'just stop talking about this? Please?' I exclaim, finally looking him in the eyes. But it's my mood that's taking the helm this time, because he takes one glance at the look in my eyes, and sits back.

'Maybe I went too far.' He says. I'm guessing that's the closest you can come to an apology from Draco Malfoy.

'Yeah, maybe.' I reply sarcastically.

'Don't be mad,' he tells me, but it's more like begging. 'I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious.'

'I still don't see why it's of any relevance to you.' I repeat once more, because I hope it will throw him off track.

'Just trying to get to know you a bit better,' he says, with what seems like upmost sincerity.

I study him a little longer, to take in his expression and make sure his eyes agree with his words. They do.

'Fine.' I say eventually. 'Well, it's needless for me to ask you the same question.' And that's my final insult on that topic.

'Yeah, probably,' he sighs, leaning back against a tree. 'wish I could answer it differently, actually.'

My jaw actually drops from shock. I shut it quickly before he notices. 'What?' I manage to spit out. He smiles at me, but it's honest.

'I'm serious,' he tells me openly. 'sure, it feels good when you're there, but I feel like shit when I think about it.'

'I thought relationships were too much effort?' I ask, emulating his words from previous conversations.

'Maybe I lied, just a little.' So that's the reason, is it? Why he's been asking me all these questions about relationships and sex, because deep down, he's a little bit jealous. I think I'm smirking at him, and I can't help it. I don't really want to make him feel bad, I'm not that kind of person, but right now, it's too good to resist.

'Yes,' he says with a sigh. 'I definitely lied.' He meets my gaze with his cold eyes, but they just look depressed now. Who'd have thought that grey eyes could convey every emotion with one single colour. 'And don't tell me, jealousy's despicable, too, right?'

I shake my head slowly. 'Depends what you're jealous of.'

He laughs, but it's more aimed at himself. 'The fact that you can have something special.'

'I'm sorry?' And again I don't understand him. Considering we're both English, I think we need a translator.

'You can have your first time with someone you love, and you trust. Whereas, I think my first time was in a broom closet with Pansy.' And that's why she hangs on his every word. He shagged her and it never went anywhere. Everyone knows she's in love with him, and it's because he led her on. But that's the world they're from, and if she didn't see that coming, she's thicker than she looks. And that's saying something.

'I suppose.' Is all I can say. How am I meant to reply to that?

'What about that Charlie guy?' He asks me curiously, not even bothering to hide it. 'He's always hanging about with you.'

'He's one of my best friends,' I tell him honestly. He raises his eyebrows at me. 'and nothing more.' I clarify, but why it matters to him, I'll never understand.

'I see.' He says simply, then stares across the water again, almost mystically. I thought I knew Draco Malfoy, before I met him. I've realised now that he's got more layers than I originally assumed. He might be cold and arrogant on the outside, but when you go underneath, he's vulnerable. He seems to see what I'm thinking, and his attention snaps back to me.

'Tell anyone what I've said and I swear I'll never let you forget it.'

'Empty threats.' I tell him with every confidence. He'd never hurt me now. I'm sure of it.

'Are they?' He's giving me that strange smirk again. I can't read it, I don't have the experience to. He leans closer, and I can't help but be reminded of how much taller than me he is, even though we're both sitting on the floor.

I lock eye contact with him, determined that I won't be drawn into his charm again. But that sweet aroma that seems to come with his intimacy is swirling around me, and it makes my head start spinning. I can't reply to him anymore, I can't force myself to speak.

'You're right,' he says finally, a real smile aimed straight at me. He leans back again, and I breathe again. 'completely empty threats.' He sighs, like it's a bad thing. Personally, I consider that to be more of a compliment than anything else he's said to me previously – the fact that he can't threaten me. I won't voice it, though.

He's watching me now, a little bit strangely, and I can't fathom what's in his head. I try not to look back at him, because I'm worried that I'm wearing the same expression. He drops his gaze and lies back on the grass, staring at the starry sky. It must be getting late now.

'I should go,' I tell him quietly. 'it's late.'

He looks up at me as I stand up, but for once, he's staring at my face, rather than somewhere lower. I take off his cloak carefully, and hold it out to him. He takes hold of it, but pulls it sharply, and I drop down to floor next to him. He's grinning at me, like this was the plan the whole time. And the odd thing is, I never even realised I'm smiling back at him. His eyes fall a little, then reach my face again. I don't need to ask to realise why he's now smirking at me. In this sudden fall, one of my shirt buttons has come undone, and just my luck, it's a conveniently placed button – for him, anyway. I quickly try to re-do it, but my hands aren't working because I'm that cold. I just can't get them to work!

'Let me.' He says softly, and it's a really different tone to his usual one. I drop my hands instantly, and suddenly I have every trust in him. He slowly buttons my shirt back up, then meets my eyes again. 'There.'

It's only now when I realise there's barely a gap between us at all, just lying on the ground, barely inches between our faces. He breaks the eye contact, though, like he's realised there's something else in it, as well. He gets up off the floor quickly, then takes my hand and helps me up. Not that I needed help, it was just the polite thing to do. Wait, polite? I think I'm changing him.

'Come on, I'll walk you back.' He tells me, but his voice has gone hollow, and he won't look at me. He passes me his cloak again, and I don't hesitate to put it back on. It sounds strange, but I think it was his company that was keeping me warm, or at least making me forget I'm cold.

We walk back up to the castle in silence, not really sure what to say to each other. It's a bit awkward, really. Although, if I thought this was awkward, it gets considerably more awkward when I see a familiar face in the foyer of the castle.

'Oh, hey, Bliss.' It's Harry Potter. We're not friends, per se, but we hold the odd conversation now and then. It's just short of friendship, I'd say.

'Hey, Harry,' I reply similarly. His eyes find my companion, and get colder behind his glasses.

'Malfoy.' He says through gritted teeth.

'Potter.' He replies, but with less interest, he barely even acknowledges him. He flicks his attention back to me. 'I'll see you on duty tomorrow, Bliss. Night.' He says swiftly, as I hand him back his cloak – again. He flashes the smallest of smiles, then heads off into the dungeons.

'You're keeping some diverse company, Bliss.' Harry says to me, a hint of disapproval in his tone.

'I guess.' I say indifferently. 'He's my duty partner.' I explain briefly.

'And where's your duty?'

'The dungeons.' I say, trying not to sound guilty for being outside with him for no reason. Harry just nods, and says nothing else on the subject.

'Ready for the Quidditch season?' He asks me, changing the topic rapidly, probably sensing how uncomfortable I am talking about him.

'Sure,' I grin at him. 'you? _Captain_.' I say with a laugh. He beams back at me, evidently proud of himself.

'Absolutely!' He answers. 'Ready to beat Slytherin into shape, put it that way.' Oh, of course, the Potter Malfoy rivalry will re-appear on the pitch. Everyone will be so thrilled. Well, actually, they will. Because everyone's always happy to watch that pair try and tear each other to shreds on the pitch.

'And how about you,' he fires the question back. 'ready to play off against Malfoy? Not going to ruin your new found friendship?' Oh. Shit. I'd forgotten. I play as the Seeker for Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy is the Slytherin Seeker. Well, this could end nice and badly.


	4. Corruption

Training wasn't the best it's ever been. Tom Macklin, our Captain, let training run over, we were that bad. Well, I say we, but I was on top form, actually. I was doing fine, doing my little laps, catching the Snitch over and over. It was the Chasers he was having trouble with. Charlie's on the team, as well, he's a Beater. After it got past the time we should have ended training, we both just ended up chatting. It's not as if Tom was going to notice. He was busy.

When I finally get to the changing rooms, it's already half an hour since I was meant to be on duty. Malfoy's going to be fuming. I don't really have time to change, and I just grab my bag, and try to head on out, but Charlie stops me. He's half dressed, wearing his Quidditch trousers, but no top. He grabs my arm.

'So eager to get to duty?' He asks me, but there's another level in his voice. He's saying it accusingly. I shake my arm out of his clutches.

'Get dressed, Charlie.' I tell him with a glare.

'I'm just trying to look out for you, Bliss,' he says sweetly. 'I don't want Malfoy to hurt you.'

I stare at him for a moment. His dark hair is all messy from the wind outside, and his deep brown eyes show nothing but compassion.

'Thanks, Charlie.' I say, then finally make my exit.

When I eventually reach the dungeons, Malfoy's waiting for me, sitting on the stone bench doing absolutely nothing. He looks bored out of his mind. The second he hears my footsteps, his eyes are on me. He's taking me in as I step closer, my Quidditch kit. I know there's a comment going to come sooner or later. It's at this moment, I wish I'd spent the time to get changed. My yellow Hufflepuff t-shirt is clinging to me, because it was raining on and off the whole time on the pitch, and I usually wear skinny jeans to practice anyway. I wish I hadn't, because I feel like I'm exposing too much.

'Nice kit.' He says with a smirk, his eyes doing one final lap over me, before they return to my eyes. It seems like any trace of the guy I was with last night, was left by the lake.

'Thanks.' I say frostily, sitting down next to him, but leaving a considerable gap.

'I take it it's raining, then?' He asks casually.

'And what would give you that impression?' I reply sarcastically. But he either misses the sarcasm, or ignores it.

'The fact that I can see your bra through your t-shirt.' He says bluntly. I instantly bring my legs up to sit curled up, so he can't see my chest at all. He laughs almost delicately. 'Didn't say it was a bad thing.'

'It is.' I tell him strongly, and when I finally force myself to look at him, I have to catch my breath from the look in his eyes. When I thought his eyes were pure passion the other night, I could never have envisaged this. It's like the meaning of passion, let alone pure passion. Draco Malfoy could be passion itself, for all I know.

That's completely shattered when the unnaturally whiny voice of Pansy Parkinson appears.

'Draco!' She exclaims, almost in shock. 'Fancy seeing you here.' I roll my eyes, I just can't help it, and he smirks at me.

'Well, it is my duty.' He tells her flatly.

'Yeah,' she says, still maintaining her smile. 'I was just thinking, it's the Hogsmeade trip this weekend.' She stops the sentence there, like the rest was self explanatory.

'Yes.' Malfoy answers, waiting for her to continue.

'Oh, and I was wondering if you wanted to do something?'

'Not really.' He says quickly, his voice lacking in any emotion.

'Already got plans?' Pansy asks, almost hopeful that he hasn't just said no because it's her that asked.

'Not yet.' He says, aiming a sideways glance at me, that Pansy remains completely oblivious to.

'Oh,' she sighs. 'okay. I'll see you later.' And she slopes back off down the corridor, clearly disheartened by his response. I, on the other hand, am very confused by his response. Why did he look at me when he said he didn't have plans… yet.

'She's so annoying,' he mutters to himself, not even bothering to check if she's out of earshot yet. I just look at him, not really sure how to answer that. 'so, it's Hogsmeade this weekend.' He says with a smirk. I can't help but laugh, partly because I really have no clue how to actually answer that.

'Made any plans?' He asks me casually, leaning back onto the wall behind the bench.

'Not really.' I say honestly. 'Not yet.' I can't resist throwing that in, but I'm inwardly kicking myself for doing it. His eyes have practically lit up on hearing that, it's like confirmation that I want to do something with him. And I don't know if I do.

'Interesting,' he says with his famous smirk. 'so, let's get this straight. Neither of us have plans, and we both intend on making some?'

'Yeah.' I say quietly.

'_So_,' he continues. 'here's a little suggestion. How about we do something together?' Is it me, or was that nerves I detected there? Maybe a faint tone of insecurity?

Do I want to go with him, though? People will talk. If anyone sees us together… It could end really, _really_ badly. I mean, I'm no Gryffindor, but still. And why is he willing to take that risk? I thought house pride meant the earth to him.

'What if someone sees?' I ask him, although it sounds like I've accepted his offer. I guess I can make do. Might as well see what happens. 'Surely you don't want to be seen with a Hufflepuff.'

He shrugs. 'I think I've learned that it doesn't matter so much.' I stare at him in shock as he says it. It doesn't matter? Surely no one can change this quickly!

'I'm kidding,' he says with a grin. 'I'll meet you there and we'll go and find somewhere quiet.' That's more like him.

'Okay,' I answer quietly, not sure what else to say. So, there it is. I've practically gone and got myself a date with Draco Malfoy. Is that a good thing, or not? And how am I ever going to explain this to Ash and Charlie? As far as they're concerned, Slytherins are just like I used to think they were. The guys are players, and the girls are sluts. Simple as. But the thing is, it isn't like that. As I've discovered. It takes me this long, but I'm actually blushing. Why am I blushing? Please don't notice-

'Aw, look at you,' he smirks at me, a hint of pity in his voice. 'all sweet and innocent. Careful, people are going to think I'm trying to corrupt you.'

'Are you?' I ask him playfully, a smirk of my own on my face, I know.

He's got that seductive smile on again, the one that makes my insides melt. I can't do anything else when he does that. I just _have_ to look at him. It's like the other options aren't even there, there is nothing else to do but watch him. I know he likes it, as well, otherwise he wouldn't do it. There's always going to be that side of him that likes to be in control. He gets off on it, I'm sure.

'Maybe.' He answers my question finally, as he draws impossibly close to me. I can't find the strength to reply, all I can do is watch him. 'Do you want me to?' If I had the strength to answer him, my instant response is _yes_. And inwardly I'm cursing myself for thinking it. At that moment, seeing his eyes like that, and smelling his skin so close to me, I just… I can't even make myself recount what I want him to do.

He pulls away from me and sits back, a look of accomplishment on his face at seeing what he can do to me with just his expression and words. Does he do this to every girl? I finally tear my eyes away from him, desperate for a break, even though we haven't actually done anything.

'That was inappropriate,' he decides after a moment. 'didn't mean that.'

'It's okay,' I answer quietly. I want to say I didn't mind, but I don't. I'm not going to hand his arrogance back on a plate.

'Just feeling a bit…' He stops himself saying whatever he was about to. 'Not really your concern.' He decides after thinking it over.

'Feeling a bit what?' I question. He's said it now, and let's face it, if he's not well, I don't want him near me. I catch things like wildfire. And I don't want to come down with a bug right before Quidditch season.

He laughs to himself, then looks back at me with a smirk. 'A bit horny.'

'Oh.' He was right. It wasn't my concern. And now it's more than a little bit awkward. 'You're right. That really is nothing to do with me.'

'I wouldn't say _nothing_,' he says, the infamous smirk making another appearance. 'Oh?'

'You waltz on in here with your see-through shirt, bound to make me feel like that, isn't it?' He says with a grin. I know my cheeks must be scarlet right now. I've never even considered that kind of thing before. That something I do, maybe I considered it harmless, or didn't even notice, might make a guy feel that way. Might… turn them on. I never thought about it. Ever. God, now I'm going to be careful about everything I do or say.

'Right… er, sorry?' I try to only response I can attempt to make fit the situation, never having had to answer to anything like that before.

He shrugs. 'It's a combination of things. Haven't been with a girl in a while, it's probably mostly that.' He says it like it's nothing. Some passing comment. It's crazy, his whole world is crazy.

I subconsciously edge a little further away from him, maybe moving temptation out of his grasp. He looks back up and smirks at me.

'No need for that,' he says, taking a little offence at it. 'I'm not an animal.'

'Sure?' I say with a small smile.

'Well,' he smirks at me and shrugs slightly. 'not out of the bedroom.'

'Too much info.' I tell him quickly, but we're both laughing at it. It seems difficult to stop now, actually, we keep catching each other's eye and then bursting into fits of giggles again.

'It's late,' He says finally, glancing at his expensive watch. 'y'know we've done an extra half an hour of duty?'

'Shame we can't get paid overtime.' I say with a smile.

'Shame we can't get paid.' He corrects me, accompanied by a slick smirk.

'Like you need the money,' I retort, but it's still friendly.

He shrugs. 'True.'

I get up off the bench, only then realising that I let my legs slip back down a long time ago, exposing my transparent t-shirt for at least an hour. He didn't comment, though, which I guess, internally, I should thank him for.

'So,' I say, before I turn to leave. 'what's the plan for this weekend?'

'Okay, how about I meet you in the Three Broomsticks, at eleven?' He suggests, evidently plucking ideas out of thin air.

'Sure.' I say with a grin I had no idea was on my lips. Why is this making me so happy? This is Draco Malfoy – a serial player. And this is just one little Hogsmeade trip. Hardly even a date. It's just… getting to know each other. It's friendly. Maybe he just wants a female friend who he knows he's never going to sleep with. That's it. Never? Maybe not never. What?

I'm glad I'm alone while I'm thinking this, as I walk back to my common room. Would I _ever_ do that? And with him? Under normal circumstances, I'd say no, every time. But it's just when he looks at me like he did earlier, all my normal traits seem to fly out of the window. Along with my morals. I have no idea what I'd do if he came onto me, I mean, _actually_ came onto me. I have this strange feeling that I would let him do it. Hell, I think I'd want him to. And that's bad.

I get back to the common room, and it's pretty much empty. Half an hour was an exaggeration. We spent almost an hour on duty that we shouldn't have. There's a few seventh years sitting at the back of the common room, seemingly studying, but they don't look mildly interested. Charlie and Ash are the only other people up. Charlie's strumming the odd note on his guitar, and Ash has fallen asleep on the sofa, with an astronomy book over her chest, that she'd evidently been reading before she fell asleep.

Charlie meets my gaze, and practically drops his plectrum.

'Tell me you've not been with Malfoy looking like that.' He says quietly, careful not to wake Ash. I make my way over to him, feeling slightly sheepish.

'Yeah…' I say slowly. 'Is it that bad?'

'Pretty much,' Charlie replies, placing his guitar noiselessly at the side of his chair. 'you know you can see everything?' He glances towards my t-shirt.

'I know, thanks,' I tell him stonily. 'he said that as well.'

'Malfoy?'

'Yeah.'

Charlie rolls his eyes in disgust. 'Pervert.'

'You noticed, too!' I retort, suddenly wondering why I'm protecting Draco Malfoy. It seems that Charlie is wondering the same thing as well, and he's giving me that strange look. The one that tells me he's worried about me.

'Bliss,' he starts, getting up from his chair and stepping closer to me, to look me in the eyes. 'don't get drawn in by him. You know what he's like. He'll do you, and never acknowledge you again.'

'I won't let him do that.' I growl back at Charlie, slightly offended that he thinks I'd let Draco Malfoy shag me, just like that.

'You might not get a choice.' Charlie tells me softly, placing his hands on my shoulders.

'He's not going to rape me, Charlie.' I shoot back, shocked he'd even suggest it. He just looks back at me, though, trying to get me to really think about my answer. I'm positive, though, he would not rape me. Why should he? He's got a load of Slytherin girls who'll do whatever he wants if he just says the word. Why bother with me? Exactly. He wouldn't. It's too much effort.

I shake myself free of Charlie's grasp, and step back.

'I can look out for myself, thanks.' I force myself to say it like I really appreciate his help. I turn away from him, to go up to my dorm, but he stops me once more.

'Bliss,' he calls after me. I turn back to him. 'what's the plan for this weekend?' Oh, no. Please not now. I'd tell them, obviously, but in my own time. Charlie will go mad if I tell him now.

'Er,' I start. Yeah, nice one. 'how about you and Ash do something together?'

He raises his eyebrows at me. 'You got a better offer?'

I shift slightly, moving my weight from one foot to the other nervously. I don't want to answer him. I can't even look at him.

'It's him, isn't it?' Charlie says sourly, ordering me to look at him without saying it. I finally lock eye contact with him, and I can see the disappointment in his eyes. 'Malfoy.' He practically spits his name out with venom.

I nod, because I don't want to speak. I'm scared I'll cry if I do. The look he's giving shows me exactly what's in his head, he doesn't even need to say it, but he says it anyway.

'I thought you were better than that.' Then storms past me, grabbing his guitar, and stalking off into his dorm, slamming the door as he does so.


	5. Issues

I walk up to Hogsmeade in near silence, while Charlie's still with us anyway. Ash was fine about it, when I told her last night in the dorm. She said if he's nice to me, that's all that mattered. She knows I can watch out for myself. Charlie, however, does not.

'I still can't believe you're going through with this.' Charlie remarks, like he's reading my mind, and felt the need to comment. 'Where are you even going?'

'I'm meeting him in the Three Broomsticks.' I tell him honestly.

'And where are you _going_?' He asks indignantly. I scowl at him for even bringing it up.

'I don't know,' I reply quietly. 'he said we'd go somewhere quiet.'

Charlie shakes his head at me. 'You're an idiot.'

'Leave her be, Charlie,' Ash says tiredly. 'she'll be fine. If she trusts him, why shouldn't we?'

'Because he's a prick,' Charlie mutters angrily. 'that's why. I just don't want to see her get hurt.'

'I _won't_!' I shoot back, my voice raising a little. Ash puts her hand on my arm as a subtle warning that I could start an argument if I'm not careful. I take it into account.

'How do you know?' Charlie glares at me. 'Are you _that_ good at Divination? Read it in a teacup, did you?'

I can't even bring myself to look at him right now. He's being so insensitive. We reach the pub in silence, Ash simply looking between us, like it will mend everything. We go inside and find a table at the back, Draco Malfoy is nowhere in sight. I'll just leave when he gets here. I sit down next to Ash, while Charlie pulls up a chair opposite us, still glaring daggers at me. I couldn't care less right now. I'm busy anticipating what's actually going to happen when he gets here. Or when we're alone. It's all just whizzing around in my head, and I'm actually nervous. I genuinely have butterflies in my stomach about this.

'No point getting you a drink, is there?' Charlie says, not really asking it as a question. 'You won't be staying.' I just shake my head at him, not even bothering to look at him. He growls to himself, then leaves us to get himself and Ash a drink.

'He's here.' Ash breaks the silence with a whisper. She's right, and my stomach's tying itself in knots when I see him come through the door and start looking around. For me. I'm smiling at him, but I'm trying to keep it cool. I don't want to look too happy about this. He spots me, smiles back, but simply waits by the door. We're not staying.

'Have fun.' Ash says with a genuinely friendly smile.

'Thanks.' I grin at her almost excitedly, then get up and make my way across the pub. He looks different out of his uniform. It's strange, because I've never really seen him in anything else, I mean, I don't spend time with him on the weekends, and I can't think that I've ever acknowledged him in anything but uniform or Quidditch kit. He's got on a buttoned black coat that comes to the top of his thighs, and dark blue skinny jeans. I can't help but widen my smile at that. I just like guys in skinny jeans.

'Hey,' he grins at me, then holds the door open for me as we leave the pub. 'you look nice.' I'm blushing at that, and I know he notices, because he's got that smirk. I haven't even dressed up, not to my knowledge anyway. I've got on a pair of denim shorts, and they are quite short, and thick black leggings, with a long t-shirt and a thick hooded jacket. I just look normal. But his compliment seems magnified to me.

'Thanks.' I manage to say back, as the cold hits me outside. 'Don't look so bad yourself.' I tell him with a grin.

He beams back at me, and we start walking in a direction I'm not familiar with. I don't question him, though. After all, he said it was quiet place.

'So, where are we going?' I ask him brightly, as our feet crunch over the masses of fallen leaves that are collecting on the street.

'Somewhere quiet,' he says once more, an interesting glitter in his eyes. I just can't break the smile off my face. 'off the beaten track.' He says, swiftly making a turn into an alleyway, and taking my arm in his, knowing that no one can see now. A bit forward, but I don't comment.

'Where no one will see us,' I say quietly, almost not realising I'm speaking aloud.

'Where no one will see us.' He repeats with a smile. He glances down at where our arms are linked, then quickly drops his hold on me. 'Forgot.' He says, a little embarrassed actually.

'No worries.' I smile back at him. He seems different now. He got embarrassed, and I have never seen him embarrassed. I didn't even think he was capable of it, actually. But he's not yet made any kind of inappropriate comment, or given me some cheeky answer. It's really odd. I'm not sure if I like it, but I'll cope, put it that way.

He leads me down another, smaller, alleyway, then into the door of a tiny coffee shop. The door only leads to some aging wooden stairs. It seems quite sinister, to me, anyway, but I guess this is normal to him.

'It's fine,' he says, probably sensing my hesitation. 'it's nicer upstairs.' I look back at him for a second, then follow him up the stairs. They creek as I step on them, and that only makes me not believe him about it getting better upstairs. I doubt that, highly. However, I am proved wrong. The actual coffee shop itself is upstairs, with small wooden tables and chairs to match. It's more like an attic with a few tables, than a coffee shop. But still, it's pretty. There's a window on the far side, and it's the only light source in the room, besides a couple of candles dotted around. It doesn't seem like the kind of place Draco Malfoy ought to know, it seems much too… friendly.

'Coffee?' He asks me, breaking my silence as I stare around the room.

'Sure, thanks,' I say, although my voice is really quiet. He wanders off to the other side of the attic, to the counter to order coffee, leaving me to find somewhere to sit. It's not busy in here, there's just a few random people at a couple of tables, but it's definitely not busy. It's quiet, just like he said it would be. I go to the table by the window and sit down. The view is of the Shrieking Shack, hardly something I'd call picturesque, but from this angle, it doesn't look as frightening as it normally does. I used to have nightmares about that place when I was a kid, but from here, it makes me wonder why I found it so scary.

He returns fairly quickly, placing a mug of coffee in front of me, before he sits down opposite me.

'Knew you'd sit here.' He says with a smirk. And there it is, he's more in his element now. Back to normal, I see.

'Is that so?' I answer, a little indifferently. He looks fairly hurt at my evident lack of interest, but I flash a smile at him, and that brightens his mood back up.

'You don't like darkness.' He says simply. It's true, I don't. I'm not scared of the dark, but if I had to choose, I'd choose not to be in the dark. Literally and figuratively.

'Then why am I with you?' I say quickly, knowing I've got a cheeky smirk on my face. He returns it and leans back in his chair casually.

'Curiosity.' He answers, looking me directly in the eyes as he does it. Oh no, we're not doing this again. He's not going to give me that look! I'm not going to get locked into his gaze… Except I am. He's too good at this. He breaks it with a musical laugh and leans forwards as he takes a sip of his drink.

'Don't do that.' I tell him bitterly.

'Then don't encourage me.' He says back straight away, putting his cup back down but not leaning back again.

'Didn't realise I was.' I can't help but laugh at that. What have I done to encourage him, at all? Nothing. All I've done is talk to him.

He grins at me and drops that conversation point. 'You know, you should be proud of me. I got back to the common room last night, and Jessica was there – you remember Jessica?'

'How could I forget?' I mutter, trying not to let my obvious anger show in my voice.

'Well, I was talking to her and stuff, and then she asked me to come upstairs with her, and I said no. I actually told her no.' He looks really pleased with himself saying that, like it's some kind of accomplishment. I have to admit, though, for him, I suppose it is.

'Well done?' I say unsurely, not entirely certain what the correct reply to that statement is.

'Thanks,' he grins back, clearly accepting this as a good response.

'I have to ask, though,' I say suddenly, a question popping into my head. 'why?'

He watches me for a moment before replying. 'It's like I said the other night, I don't actually like being like that.' He pauses and tilts his head slightly. 'Well, no, I _do_ like being like that, but I don't like what it says about me.'

I just stare at him, completely confused. He gives me a small smile, clearly fond of my obvious innocence. It feels condescending, though, even though I know he doesn't mean it to be.

'I like being with girls,' he says bluntly. 'but it doesn't make me a nice person. And I think I need to grow up a bit, if I'm honest.'

Wow. That was unexpected. I almost choke on the coffee I tried to drink while he was talking. I don't, thankfully, but it was close.

'That's… that's good.' I tell him, having to clear my throat part way through to stop myself coughing.

'It's true.' He says back in a small voice. He sighs and stares out of the window for a moment. 'But, it's difficult.'

'I'll bet it is,' I say, trying to be understanding, maybe trying to put myself in his shoes. 'bet you've got most of your house begging you to sleep with them.'

He laughs, and looks back at me. 'You could say that.' But he doesn't say it in a flirty way, the kind of thing he would have done before. He just says it like it's true. His leg brushes against mine under the table. He doesn't react to it, though, so I'm going to just go and assume it was an accident. I try and do the same, and not react, but he laughs at me again.

'Sorry,' he says with a smile. 'it was an accident.'

'It's okay.' I reply quietly, really embarrassed that he felt the need to apologise for it. I can feel myself blushing, which is only making everything worse.

He grins at me. 'Well, it was an accident, but if you didn't want it to be…'

'Let's just drop it.' I say quickly, way too embarrassed to continue this kind of conversation.

'Okay,' he answers, then sits back in his chair again, and safely away from me. I wish I hadn't reacted like that, really. What if I didn't? Or what if I let him say it wasn't an accident, if he meant to do it? What would happen then? I'll never know, because I'm so stupid that I had to go and run away from that.

'Guess I'm not the only one with issues.' He says, breaking my thoughts. I just look at him, his eyes are searching me.

'I'm sorry?' I try and be clueless about it, like I have no idea what he's talking about. Hopefully he'll just admit he's wrong and back off. Yeah, that's really going to happen.

He leans forwards once more, but only because the conversation's about to take a nose dive into the realms of personal feelings. 'You're scared of intimacy.'

'I'm not scared…' I try and argue, but it's pointless. I don't sound confident at all.

He raises his eyebrows. 'Oh?' He rubs his leg against mine again, but I know this is definitely on purpose. I blush again. I can't help it. I hate myself for it, because it's direct proof that he's right.

'You know,' he starts with a slick smile. 'the best way to cure fear, is to confront it.'

'Sometimes not.' I reply in a small voice, because he's got that seductive glimmer in his eyes.

'I'm kidding,' he says with a grin. 'it's really funny to wind you up.'

'Well, not from here it isn't.' I say sourly. I'm starting to think this whole thing is just for his amusement. He just wants to see if he can seduce someone he doesn't even know. It's an experiment, I'm sure.

'What's in your head?' He asks me, and evidently I'm too easy to read. Getting lost in my thoughts is not a good idea around him.

'This… this isn't an experiment, is it?' I say nervously. He gives me a confused look. 'I mean, taking me out like this… it's not…' I try and put my words into a real sentence, but I just can't do it. It made sense in my head, but it doesn't make so much sense in reality.

'I do mean it, if that's what you're thinking,' he takes a guess. 'I invited you out because I wanted to spend time with you.'

'Right,' I say, unable to stop myself smiling, that he sort-of knew what I meant. 'good… I mean, thanks.'

He's smiling at me as I take another sip of my coffee. 'You don't need to be so nervous.' He says eventually.

'It's not really something I can help.' I say, trying to force a smile, but it comes across of more of a nervous laugh, which is really not assisting me.

'_Why_ are you nervous?' He asks me, drawing closer. I swallow because I don't really have an answer.

'I don't know.'

'So, if I do this,' he takes my hand in his softly. 'more or less nervous?'

I laugh then, it seems more like an experiment, but not the kind I was worried about. 'More, I think.'

'Why?' He questions again, gently stroking the back of my hand. It does actually make me feel a little less on edge, but still doesn't cure it completely. I can't answer him, because I'm embarrassed about it. Truth is, like we discussed by the lake, I've never really experienced much of life on the intimate side of things. I'm scared of things I don't know.

'I'll take a guess,' he continues. 'that no one's really spent so much time with you, like this. Right?' I nod at him, because I'm too embarrassed to speak. He gives me a reassuring smile, but still hasn't let go of my hand.

'Never been picked up, then?' He asks with a cheeky smile.

'No.' I say, the smallest of smiles creeping onto my face. He lets go of my hand so he can take another sip of his drink. He sets the cup down again and just looks at me.

'I've got some really bad pick up lines.' he says with a smirk. 'Twenty ton penguin.'

'What?'

'That's the ice broken.' He says with a grin. I can't help laughing at that, it actually breaks up whatever weird tension there was before. I'm not nervous anymore, actually. And I manage a real smile back at him, which he seems only too glad to return.

I happen to glance out of the window at precisely the wrong moment. Of all the people, Harry Potter's outside. He's alone as well, which is even stranger. He's been alone a lot recently, and he keeps showing up whenever I'm with Draco… It's odd calling him by just his first name. I don't think I ever have, to his face, anyway.

'You'll never guess-' I start to say, but he cuts me off.

'Potter.' He says, in barely more than a whisper. And down on the ground, Harry Potter chooses that moment precisely to look up. Why did he have to look up? 'He's following me.'

'What?' I almost gasp. Why would Harry be following him?

His eyes have gone cold as he looks back at me. 'I don't know why. He was spying on me on the train, and he was curiously in the foyer after I was with you by the lake. And that's only the times I've caught him! How many more times has he been watching me when I haven't seen him?' His voice is starting to raise as he says it, and I know now he's not in the mood for a nice little chat

'Come on, let's go.' I tell him, and get up to leave. He takes a moment, but he does eventually follow me out of the coffee house, and down the stairs.

The cold air hits me like a punch, but I try not to shiver. I just hope that Harry's had the good sense to run off, because I do not want to be caught in a crossfire between enemies like that. Not quite sure I'd be enough to stop them fighting. In fact, I'm certain I wouldn't.

'Hey! Malfoy!' And there it is. Harry's appeared at the other end of the street, wand raised, pointed directly at its target.

'Harry,' I cut in before anyone else can speak. 'don't do something stupid-'

'Get out of here.' Harry interrupts me. 'This is nothing to do with you, Halloway.' Oh, so we're not even on a first name basis anymore, then?

'I think you'll find, I was here first, _Potter_.' I spit back, anger suddenly bubbling up inside me. What right does he have to ruin a really nice day, like this? I was really enjoying myself before he showed up!

I haven't noticed, because I've been preoccupied with Harry, that Draco's drawn his wand on him now.

'Don't talk to her that way,' he tells him sharply, taking a couple of steps towards him. I stay where I am, rooted to the spot, wondering what the hell they're going to do now.

I can't place the look on Harry's face, it's weird. He's not angry, as such, but there's something different to their usual fights. He barely even gives a warning, before he fires off a non-verbal spell and throws Draco across the alley. He backs up into a wall, but gets back on his feet straight away, seemingly unhurt. But I bet he is, really, he just doesn't want to show it. Harry disarms him, again non-verbally, and aims his wand at him, letting him know he doesn't want him to come any closer.

'Oh, don't try and be clever, Potter.' Draco says in a bored tone. He gives Harry a harsh stare, and next thing, Harry Potter's crashed to the floor a few feet away. 'Non-verbal spells are one thing,' Draco says, pacing over to him, and kicking his wand out of reach, then picking up his own. 'but magic without a wand, takes a fair bit of skill.'

Harry scrambles up from the floor, as Draco snatches his wand out of his reach and keeps it in his hand so he can't take it back.

'You ought to stay away from him, Bliss.' Harry says to me, completely ignoring Draco in every way. 'He's not good for you. He's not good for anyone.'

'Harry, don't-'

'No, listen to me,' he interrupts again angrily. 'he's up to something, I'm sure of it. Don't get pulled into that, because you might never come out of it.'

'That's enough.' Draco growls at him. 'Take your wand.' He pushes it into Harry's hand. 'And back off. You want a fight? Let's go. But not right now, not here. Alright?'

'Fine.' Harry replies moodily, pocketing his wand again. 'But keep your guard up, Malfoy, because I know what you're doing. I know what you are.' And with that, he turns away and storms back into the village.

We both watch him leave, and it's only when he's definitely gone, that I return back to reality. It takes me this long to realise I'm crying. Everyone keeps telling me to stay away from him. Why do they keep doing that? I'm strong enough to make my own decisions! I don't need people watching out for me!

'Hey,' Draco turns to look at me, realising something's wrong. 'what's wrong?' I just shake my head, I can't speak because I know I'll only choke on my words. 'You can't let Potter get into your head like that.' He tells me, assuming it's only what Harry said that's upset me.

'It's not just that,' I manage to say, wiping the tears off my cheeks. 'everyone keeps telling me to stay away from you.'

'Come here,' he says softly, and pulls me into a hug. I just need someone to comfort me right now, so it doesn't seem weird that I wrap my arms round him and pull myself closer to him. He's gently stroking my hair to try and get me to calm down.

He steps away from me, and takes my hand. 'Let's go and sit down a bit, okay?' I nod meekly, and let him lead me away from the alley. He takes me to a little park not far away from where we were. It's not a park with swings and that, it's a park with just trees and plants, and a bench. He sits me down on the wooden bench, his arm slipping around me so I can just drop my head onto his shoulder.

'Why do they keep telling me to stay away from you?' I ask, although I don't really expect an answer.

'Because I'm a Slytherin, probably.' He says with a sigh.

'Why does it matter?' I question, almost stupidly. Why am I the only one who doesn't understand?

'It doesn't.' He says quietly, but his voice sounds as distant as mine probably does. 'Just don't let it upset you.' He tells me, wrapping his arm around me a little bit tighter.

I've stopped crying now, I've realised how stupid it was as well. Why am I listening to what everyone says? And he's right, I shouldn't let it upset me.

'I'm sorry,' I can't help but say, and I know he's looking at me like I'm crazy for apologising, but I have to. 'we had a really great day, and here's me going and ruining it by crying on you.' I glance back at him as I lift my head up from his shoulder. 'I've got foundation on your coat.'

'I don't care,' he doesn't even try and brush it off. 'it doesn't matter.' He meets my gaze, and once again, I feel locked in it. 'Just imagine that we went to the coffee shop, then came straight here, okay? We never even ran into Potter. You didn't cry, it's all good.' He says with a warm smile.

'Okay.' I manage to smile back at him.

'We should probably go back now,' he says, glancing at his watch. 'better get you back to your friends, they'll think I've kidnapped you.'

'I think Charlie would rather you did.' I mutter angrily, as we get up from the bench.

'He doesn't like me much, I gather.' He answers dryly. I shake my head, but I shouldn't have bothered, he knows the answer.

'Ash is okay with you,' I say, trying not to make it sound like everyone hates him. 'she doesn't mind.'

'That's good then,' he says, but he still sounds down about it. 'will she still be here? Or should we go back to the castle?'

'We should probably just go back to the castle, I'll just wait for them if they're not there.' I say, although he's gone serious again. I want him to hold my hand, put his arm around me, anything. But he doesn't. Maybe it's because he's afraid someone will see, now we've gotten back onto the main track of the village.

'So,' he says as we approach the castle. 'I'll see you Monday, then?'

'Yeah.' I say, trying to hide the sadness from showing in my voice. There's an awkward silence as we both wonder what's meant to happen now. We're just standing in the entrance foyer doing absolutely nothing.

'Are you doing the revision class tomorrow?' He asks suddenly.

'Revision class?' I ask in confusion. I wasn't aware that Draco Malfoy did any of the same subjects as me. Oh, wait, maybe it's Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts, I think he does those, too. But besides that, he doesn't do any of my classes, I don't think.

'Yeah, for Potions?'

'Oh, right,' I reply, like I even knew there was a revision class on. I bet I wasn't told because I'm that bad at the subject. I'd usually blame Snape, but seeing as we don't have him anymore, now he's found his dream job, I can't do that. I don't know this Slughorn guy, but I assume he's nicer than Snape. Because that's not difficult. 'yeah, I guess I'm going, then.' I could do with all the Potions revision I can get.

'Great,' he says, a little awkwardly. 'so… I'll see you in the dungeons tomorrow, then?'

'Yeah,' I smile back, trying to keep my composure. 'but you probably won't speak to me, though, right?' I say with a cheeky grin.

He shrugs. 'Maybe. Maybe not. Depends who else shows up, doesn't it?' He says honestly. I know he's right. If there's loads of people from his house there, he's not going to talk to me, and especially if Charlie's going. He won't let him within a metre of me, I'll bet.

'Okay, so, see you tomorrow.' I say brightly, trying to finally end the conversation so I can see how this will actually finish.

'Right,' he says with the same final tone I had. 'see you.' Then he just turns and leaves. Paces back off into the dungeons. I watch him go, maybe hoping he'll turn around and say something else, hug me, at least. But to leave things like this? I mean, what even was today? A date or not? We never even clarified. It just seemed like we're helping each other out, I'm helping him stop being a man-slag, and he's helping me stop being afraid of intimacy. But I don't want to be his hired help. I'm not sure what I do want to be, but it's not that.


	6. Surprises

Ash is going to Potions revision, I asked her last night when I got back. Charlie's probably going, too. He's always up for bettering his grades. I'm sitting on my bed in our dorms, doing my make-up. I hope it's not obvious that I'm trying to look my best. All I can think about is that Draco will remember me with mascara down my cheeks and smudged make-up from crying. I need to change that.

'Come on,' Ash moans at me from her bed. She stopped pacing about ten minutes ago. 'I'm bored! Can we go yet?'

'In a minute,' I tell her, finally replacing the cap on my mascara and looking back at her. 'see? All done now.'

Ash just rolls her eyes at me and runs her hands through her blonde hair, dragging it over one shoulder.

'It's so obvious that you've dressed up for him.' She says with a smirk. I glance down at myself. Is it? I haven't made a distinct effort, I'm just wearing things that I like. And because it's Sunday, the class is in non-uniform. I've got on a band t-shirt, one of my many band shirts, and another pair of shorts and leggings. That's just what I wear.

'How so?' I question her.

She pretends the think about it, pursing her lips and looking me over like she's studying me. 'How about the shortest shorts on the planet, accompanied with the knee highs?' She's referring to my Converse. I'd forgotten about them, because I'm sitting on my feet to see the mirror. I've got on my pair of black knee high Converse. Maybe I'm overdoing it.

'I should change them…'

'No, no,' Ash stops me. 'we've taken long enough. And besides, any of the Slytherin girls in there will be dressed to impress far more than you are.'

'Thanks.' I say flatly, and she just grins at me like she does.

'Let's go then! Go see what lover boy's going to say to you.' She says with a laugh as we leave the dorms.

'Probably nothing.' I mumble, hoping she won't hear it. She just gives me a sympathetic look and says nothing else.

We pick up Charlie in the common room, and walk the rest of the way in a stony silence. He's evidently still not speaking to me. I went straight to my dorm when I got back yesterday, and just waited for Ash in there. I still don't really want to speak to Charlie. I'll forgive him eventually, but right now, I'm still angry with him.

Potions seems fairly busy. I'd say there was about three quarters of our class in there, and Slughorn is just waiting patiently at his desk. Draco catches my eye the second I step into the room. He's got that seductive shimmer in his eyes, and I have to find a seat quickly to stop myself going weak at the knees.

'He's looking at you,' Ash whispers finally.

'I know.' I tell her quietly.

'He's actually quite hot.'

'You don't say.'

And Slughorn starts the class before Ash can reply, and he strides into the centre of the room, where he's got a cauldron bubbling away with a strange golden liquid inside. Occasionally drops of it will fly up out of the cauldron, then splash back in.

'I admire your interest in this particular brew.' He says with a wide smile, staring around at us all. The gold of the potion is reflecting all around the room, casting sparkles on people at random intervals. It's quite mesmerising. Well, I thought it was until the reflections find a certain someone. He makes eye contact with me and I think my jaw literally drops. Ash nudges me back to reality, and I catch Draco just smirking at me before I force my attention back to Slughorn.

'So this,' he gestures towards to potion. 'is Felix Felicis. And Felix, dear students, is definitely your friend. Or, if you want to call him by his nickname; Liquid Luck.' There's a stunned silence as everyone ponders what this could possibly mean. 'It will make your day the luckiest day you've ever had. Everything goes your way when you've taken Felix.' We're all just watching, hanging on his every word. 'All your endeavours will succeed when you take Felix. For one day, everything you do will end how you want it to.'

'Bloody hell.' Ash mutters to herself, then exchanges a stunned glance with me. She's right, it is amazing.

'I'm not going to ask you to make it, no,' Slughorn says, mainly looking at me when he completes his sentence. 'that's far too difficult.' I avert my gaze, because he's making me feel stupid. 'However, I would like you to read up on it. You never what's going to come up in the written exam, and it could quite possibly be this.' He pauses to wander back over to his desk, and taps a pile of text books with his wand, then on a pile of parchment. They all begin whizzing around the room, and one of each lands in front of everyone.

'I'll lend you all a text book, because I don't think there's enough detail in the ones you all had to buy. Please, go ahead, make some notes, do the questions from the book. Draw a diagram if you must. Whatever will help you to learn it. And, feel free to come and have a look in the cauldron, I trust you all enough not to steal any.' He adds with a smile, before returning to his desk.

I'm just casually working away, like I should. I've got my text book, I've got my parchment, I'm fine. And yet, it seems _someone _still feels the need to interrupt me.

'Think you've copied that down wrong,' Draco Malfoy says to me quietly, leaning over the side of my desk. I just look back blankly at him. 'you've written that it was founded in lesbian. You mean Lebanon.'

'Shit,' I mutter quietly, embarrassed at my obvious mistake. What the hell was I thinking when I wrote that? I must have been idly chatting to Ash when I did that. God knows what we were talking about. I quickly amend my mistake, and I can't really find the will to look back at him, but I can hear him laughing softly as he watches me. 'Shut-up,' I tell him in a hiss. 'just because I'm thick. No need to take the piss.'

'I'm not, I'm not,' he says with a smirk. I can almost feel Ash trying to stop herself laughing next to me. 'I'm only trying to help.'

Across the other side of the room Pansy Parkinson's calling him back to their table. He rolls his eyes and throws a glare back in her direction. She misses it completely.

'Bloody hell,' he mutters to himself, before flashing a quick smile at me and storming back to his desk.

'Well…' Ash starts, a knowing grin on her face. 'Sorry I started that conversation while you were writing. Guess you went on autopilot.'

'Shut the hell up,' I whisper to her, because she's grinning like an idiot. We continue the class in a near silence. Every time she tries to speak, it seems like she's about to make a joke, and I give her a glare. I don't want her making jokes when he might be able to hear. I shouldn't care what he thinks, but I really do. I _really_ care what he thinks.

We leave the dungeons and I finally allow Ash to laugh. I know she wanted to. If anything, it's worse than the jokes.

'I honestly can't believe you like this guy,' she says while she catches her breath. I don't grace her with an answer. 'I mean, he's so… so… Slytherin. He's really flirty with you, it's creepy.'

'It's not creepy.' I correct her as we walk into the foyer.

'Bliss,' I hear someone say. It's Draco, I know it's him before I've spun around. I smile at him, a little unsure of why he called after me. 'I was just wondering… see, we're having this party tonight, under the stands on the Quidditch pitch, and I was just thinking – maybe you wanted to come?'

I stare at him for a few moments. It was only yesterday that he said he didn't want to speak to me in public! And now he's inviting me to a party? Where his friends will be?

'Um… sure,' I answer unsurely.

'Great,' he says with a small smile, and a nervous glance at Ash. 'I guess, you can come, too, if you like.'

'What an honour.' Ash answers, a little too sourly. I elbow her and hope he doesn't notice. 'I mean, thanks.' She corrects herself sharply.

'Okay,' he replies slowly, clearly confused by her behaviour. 'I'll stop by your common room about eight and wait for you, okay?'

'Sure.' I say, although I'm inwardly cursing myself for answering so quickly. He gives me a smile, and returns back to the dungeons. I breathe, finally, having held my breath ever since he said my name.

'Well,' Ash starts. 'that was different. As if we got an invite to a Slytherin party? Does that make us VIPs now?' She says with a laugh as we start walking back to our common room.

'I wouldn't count on it.' I tell her, still a little distracted by the curious offer he just made us. Why would he do that? And say he'd pick me up, as well! I thought he didn't want to be seen with me, and now he's taking me to one of their little parties? I'm too confused, I really should stop thinking about it, but – oh God, what the hell am I meant to wear?

After hours of debating in front of my wardrobe, I still can't find anything. Ash is asleep already on her bed, clearly I've exhausted her capacity of listening to me ramble about stuff. Charlie's in the common room, still not really speaking to me. I haven't even exchanged a word with him since Hogsmeade. I really need to, because it's the first Quidditch match on Saturday, so we probably ought to be on speaking terms.

Scanning through the miniscule selection of dresses I own, I finally pick out a fairly average looking pale pink dress. It's not too short, but it's short enough to blend in with the Slytherin girls, at least at a glance, anyway. It's not tight, either, which suits me, but I know all the girls will be in skin tight dresses that could pass as t-shirts. Oh, well. I can't spring a dress out of nowhere. I'm not _that_ good.

'Hey, Ash, what do you th-'

Ash springs off her bed and into the bathroom without another word, the door slamming behind her. I sigh and simply get changed. Typical. I need her with me so I'm not the only Hufflepuff, and she's gone and got sick. Great. Finally, I knock on the door to see if she's okay.

'Ash?' I call. 'Ash, are you alright?'

'No,' she calls back hoarsely. I hear her wretch another time and I have to take a step back from the door, the sound just makes me shiver.

'I've got to go…' I say, feeling a little sheepish about it. 'Are you going to be okay?'

'I'll be fine,' she shouts back. 'see you later.'

I give it another minute just to make sure, but then I really have to go. I really hope I don't attract too many curious glances as I walk through the common room, and I hope more than anything that Charlie doesn't see me. He'll ask, and he'll know before I've even answered him. Fortunately, Charlie is playing chess with some of the other boys in our year, and he's too busy with that to notice me, but a few other people are giving me strange looks. I try and pretend I haven't noticed, but that's never worked in the past, so I don't see why it should work now. And I can feel my cheeks going red. Marvellous.

I leave the common room as quickly as my feet will let me, feeling a lot safer when I'm in the corridor and out of everyone's view. I take a quick glance around, in case Draco's waiting for me and I've taken ages. But he's not even here. Am I meant to wait? It's only polite… And I don't want to show up by myself. They'll slaughter me.

Turns out, he's not that late. Only five minutes maybe, and he's walking briskly down the corridor – he knows he's late.

'Sorry,' he says before he's even got to me. 'Snape wanted a word. Turned out to be a lot more than one.' He says with a smirk.

'No problem.' I answer, and I've shocked myself at how girly my voice sounds. I've gone all embarrassed and sweet again, and I hate it. It makes me seem _so _thick, and it's not as if I need help sounding thick.

'You look nice.' He tells me as we start walking down the corridor. I smile back and thank him, but I feel like such a prat. He's walking at a normal pace, and here's me trying to keep up with these heels on. I can't even bloody walk! He raises one eyebrow at me. 'You didn't need to wear those, you know.'

'With the heels all the girls in your house wear, I'd be head and shoulders shorter than everyone if I didn't.' I reply sourly, angry that I look like such an idiot that he noticed.

'Take them off.' He says with a small laugh. 'You can always put them back on before you go in.'

I glare at him for a few seconds, then do as he says. He's right, after all. As usual. He needs to stop being right all the time, it's not good for his ego. I take off my shoes and carry them as we continue down the corridor. I have to admit, it's made walking a hell of a lot easier.

'Are you sure this is going to be okay?' I ask him, as we leave the oak doors of the castle, and start along the path to the Quidditch pitch.

'Of course,' he answers with a shrug. 'why wouldn't it be?'

'Why do you think?' I say quickly. 'Because I'm a Hufflepuff. What are your mates going to think?'

He laughs like he knows something I don't, then just shrugs again, accompanied with a smile I can't read. 'It'll be fine.'

'I don't believe you.'

'I'd be willing to make a bet.'

'You'd take money from a girl?'

'I'd take money from anyone.' He laughs, and I have to admit, I catch myself smiling. Then I remember what I'm about to walk into, and stop rapidly.

'Oh, come on,' he says softly, and gently puts his arm around me as we reach the entrance that goes under the Quidditch stands. 'it'll be fine. I promise.'

'How can you possibly know that?' I question him, as he meets my gaze with his eyes. Oh, God, his eyes… No. I'm worried. I don't want him doing this again. 'How do you know that Pansy Parkinson isn't going to get insanely jealous and hex me?'

'She doesn't know how to hex a fish, let alone a human.' He retorts quickly. I can't help smiling back at him. He removes his arm from around my shoulders and takes my hand, leading me up the wooden stairs and under the stands.

We reach a curtain of the Slytherin banner that covers the front of the stands. I know this is the place, because he's stopped, but the eerie thing is, I can't hear anything. Absolutely nothing. No voices, no music… nothing but silence.

'Are you sure…' I start, before I've even decided what I'm trying to say. Of course he's sure, it's _his_ house that's holding this party, how would I know? They do this sort of thing all the time, surely he knows when they happen. After all, he's one of the most popular boys in Slytherin, he'll be invited to everything-

He pulls the back the curtain and I actually feel like crying.


	7. Turbulance

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I am really, really sorry about that! I was on holiday for a while, and then I just didn't have any fresh ideas for this, and I didn't wanna right it without having a good idea. Hope you like this chapter, and I'm **_**so**_** sorry for leaving that cliff-hanger just looming for weeks! xoxo**

He pulls the back the curtain and I actually feel like crying. But in a good way. There isn't any party, no Slytherin girls in short dresses, or anyone trying to hex me; there's nothing but a picnic blanket and bottle with two glasses. I can actually feel my eyes welling up at the thought that he'd do this for me. No one's ever done anything like this for me. Ever.

'Come on,' he says finally, and I realise he never let go of my hand this whole time. He leads me into the curtain covered wooden room, and the one we just walked through falls back into place behind us. The whole room is covered in the Slytherin banner, but I don't mind.

'This is so nice of you,' I manage to force myself to speak as we both sit down on the blanket at the back of the room. He shakes his head like it's nothing, then flicks his wand at the curtain next to us. It instantly becomes transparent, and I can see the whole of the empty, darkened Quidditch pitch, but not feel one bit of the cold weather. 'wow.' I can't help but breathe as I see that.

'Simple disillusionment charm, really.' He says with a grin, and I just look at him. He knows I mean the view. He opens the bottle and pours me a glass of champagne – real champagne. Never in my life have my family been able to afford this. He pours one for himself after he's handed me mine. I take a sip and I already feel like I've moved up a social class from one drink.

'I'm speechless.' I say as the silence gets the better of me. 'No one's ever done anything like this for me before.'

'They should have.' He says with a warm smile. 'Although, I wouldn't be the first if someone had already done it. And I like being first at things.' He grins at me.

'I'm sure.' I answer with a laugh. 'I have to ask though,' I continue, a question popping into my head. 'Why? I mean, why do this?'

'Because I wanted to.' He says simply. Well, there are a few better ways he could have said that, but I guess that will have to do. I suppose the fact that he wanted to do this is a compliment really. 'You've never had champagne before, have you?' He asks me, but I can tell by his smirk that he already knows the answer.

'No.'

'I can tell. You're looking at it like it's made of diamonds.'

I smirk at him. 'Don't take the piss. Just because I'm not rich, like you.'

'Good thing I'm willing to pay for things then, isn't it?' He answers smoothly, raising his glass in my direction. I do likewise, but don't actually touch his glass with mine, we're not toasting anything. It's more like an agreement.

'You can't buy everything, you know.' I tell him after a while, after what he said started ticking over in my head. All the important things are the things you can't pay for – the important things for your soul, anyway.

'Is that so?' He questions, a little too condescendingly, but still smiling.

'Absolutely,' I reply surely. 'you can't buy friendship, or compassion, or hope, or love…' I don't finish my list because I don't think I have to. Those kind of things should go without saying. Should.

He muses over it for a moment, staring into his glass, before looking back at me. 'I'd say there's a way to buy all those things. If you have enough money.'

'You can't buy the real thing. You can't make someone love you for who you are if they only love you because you've got money.' I tell him quietly, feeling like I might just have started an argument unintentionally, and I'll ruin a really nice night.

'Maybe,' he answers slowly. 'depends if you've found the real thing, doesn't it?' Oh no. We're not straying into this again – why didn't I realise it would come back to this? He'll start talking about sex in a minute, and how it's related to love. And then it'll come back to how I'm scared of all things like that. And then I'll feel like an idiot again.

'Do you ever think,' he continues, turning to face me rather than the Quidditch pitch. 'that maybe you've already met the one, but you're not going to realise it for years?'

'Sure,' I reply simply. 'I'm pretty sure it happens to a lot of people. If I'm honest, I've always thought that about Ash and Charlie.'

'Really?' He questions, seemingly intrigued. 'I never thought it could be possible. I figure, if someone's meant to be _the one_, then you'd know right away, wouldn't you?'

I shrug, feeling a little out of my depth talking about this. Especially with that prying look in his eyes, like he genuinely needs an answer from me. As if it actually matters to him. 'Just ask your parents. My dad always tells me about it when mum's not around – he likes her to think he's this tough guy, but she knows he's not – and he's always saying that they played Quidditch on the team for four years together before he realised he was in love with her.'

He laughs a little coldly. 'My parents wouldn't know a thing about that. They don't talk about their marriage, or love, or how they met. They just talk about money and dad's job and- yeah.' He cuts himself off a little abruptly. I understand, though, it must be hard for him to talk about it.

'Just goes to show how different our backgrounds are.' I say, not quite realising how deflated I sound. He meets my eyes again and nods solemnly.

'Suppose so.' He answers. 'They probably want me to end up the same way, you know. Get married because it will be useful to other people, rather than because I actually want to marry her.'

'That's awful.' I comment quickly as it comes to my mind. 'No offence.' I add suddenly. It could have come across as disrespectful to his family, or culture or however you're meant to phrase that. His class, that's probably more appropriate. It's because he's a higher class than I am. Like when royals used to marry to make alliances between countries, it's just like that. He'll have to make an alliance between families.

'I know.' He says with a sigh. 'But, who knows, maybe it'll be different for me.' His eyes have misted over with hope as he says it. It's inspiring, really. It seems like he means it.

'Good.' I say brightly. He grins at me and we're just quiet for a moment. I want to laugh, because neither of us has said anything for a while, but I know I shouldn't. It would be a nervous laugh. I don't want to seem nervous, because I have a strange, yet brilliant, feeling that I know where this is going. And actually, where I _hope_ it's going. He's just looking at me with his smoky eyes, staring straight into my eyes. This could not be more perfect. We're so close he could literally kiss me. Oh God, oh God, he's going to. He's going to fucking kiss me! This is-

He reacts before I do, and pushes me straight to the floor underneath him, as a speeding bludger pounds through the fabric of the stands, zooms over our heads, and tears through the curtains behind us. I can hear it rampaging through the wooden stands, but not as loudly as I can hear my own heartbeat pounding in the ears.

'Are you okay?' He asks in a whisper, as we both slowly straighten up.

'Fine.' I reply. 'You?'

'Yeah.'

We both instinctively creep over to the tear in the fabric above the pitch, where the bludger tore it's hole. We're both looking for the culprit, the person who's stupid enough to let a bludger loose at ten o'clock at night; stupid enough to be out of their common room after hours when there's prefects around; stupid enough to disturb _that_ moment! That single moment when I thought something immense was going to happen. I'm convinced it was going to happen! And this idiot ruined it!

I peer through the hole and down onto the darkened pitch, and who do I see? Who is this moron that ruined my evening? Harry Potter. Grinning like an idiot, as Ron Weasley looks clueless in the goals, and some random kid from their Quidditch team wonders why his Captain is congratulating him on what would be a fatal error had it have been done during a match. Absolute bastard.

I stand up instantly, my hair flying behind me. I've got every mind to go and tell Potter exactly what I think of what he's just done. How stupid can he possibly be?

'Don't.' Draco grabs my arm and stops me storming off. 'I've had enough of antics. He's following me, I know it. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's annoying us with his games.'

I glare at him for a second, desperate to go out there and give Potter a piece of my mind. But it's the pleading look in his eyes that tell me not to.

'Okay.' I sigh, and take one fleeting look back through the hole. Potter knows he's wound us up. He must do.

'Let's just go, okay? He'll come up here if we stay, he knows where we are.' Draco tells me seriously. He takes my hand again, and leads me out of the stands, at more than a steady pace.

'Shit,' he hisses suddenly, as we're making our way past the changing rooms. 'shit, he's right there.'

Potter's just coming around the other side of the changing room block, looking around. He's evidently looking for us. It'll only take a minute for him to see…

'Come on,' I silently push open the Hufflepuff changing room door, and pull Draco in after me, and let the door shut as quietly as it opened. Potter won't come in here, he knows he'll be in trouble if he's seen. Whereas, I'm allowed. It's my house changing rooms.

It's pitch black in the room, and I'm pressed against Draco, backed against the wall by the door where I flung myself after I rushed through the door. I can hear him breathing very close to me.

'Thanks, Bliss.' He says in a whisper.

'No problem.'

'D'you think he saw?'

'No,' I answer. 'he won't come in here anyway.'

'Good.'

There's a strange silence that fills the air after that. My eyes have adjusted to the dark, and I can just about find his eyes in the darkness, right in front of me.

'Look, Draco-' I do what I always do, and make a pitiful attempt to fill the silence.

'You don't call me that.' He cuts me off rapidly.

'What?'

'You've never called me Draco.' He answers, still sounding surprised. 'I call you Bliss, but you don't call me Draco.'

'Oh… sorry…' I say, wondering how on earth I'm meant to answer that.

'Didn't say it was a bad thing.' He says, and I can just see him smirking at me, and drawing the tiniest bit closer. 'Say it again.'

'Don't be stupid.' I say with a nervous giggle that certainly is not welcome.

'Come on,' he laughs as well, but it's different to mine, it's almost pitying me. 'just say it.'

'Why?'

'Because then something will happen.'

'What?'

'A surprise.'

'I don't like surprises.'

'You're no fun.'

'Draco…'

And he kisses me. I can feel his lips touch mine barely after I've finished saying his name. I really didn't see that coming. It's such a tender and romantic kiss, something I wouldn't have expected from him. When he realises I haven't pushed him away or tried to speak, I can feel his hand weave around the back of my neck and under my hair, as he pulls me that little bit closer. I don't mind – I want to be closer. Once he's started this, it's like all the unresolved tension between us, that I hadn't noticed half the time, is being released. His grip on me becomes firmer; he presses my body closer to him, and seals the gap between us. It's so perfect right now.

He eventually breaks away, but doesn't actually move his body away.

'I think I like surprises now.' I say, taken aback by how confident that actually sounds.

He grins at me. 'Good.' He gives me one last quick kiss, before he releases his grip on me completely. 'I think we can probably leave now.'

'Probably.' I agree, though I'd happily stay there all night.

We walk back up to the castle in a strange silence. It's a little bit awkward if I'm honest, and I'm getting the feeling he's regretting what happened. However, at least Harry Potter's nowhere in sight. He either didn't see us at all, our got tired of waiting outside the Hufflepuff changing room.

When we get to the entrance hall, and he has to go a different way, we just stop and don't say anything.

'I didn't really think this through,' he admits with what seems to be an embarrassed smirk. Embarrassed? Really? 'I think… maybe we should just think about this for a while. I mean… I know you, and I know you want something more from me. You deserve something more, anyway. And I'm really not sure I can give it. I'm not good at sharing _anything_, time included.'

I watch him for a while, wondering how I'm meant to respond. What's he saying?

'I don't understand what you're trying to tell me.' I say slowly, trying my best not to let that hollow, upset tone creep into my voice. 'What do you mean "think about it"?'

'Oh, God.' He groans and drags his hand through his hair. 'I really like you, okay? But I've told you enough about the sort of background I've got in this kind of thing, and we both know yours is entirely different. I just want you to think about it, okay? What I did back there was completely unplanned, and it was stupid. I shouldn't have done it. I got caught up. I intended to take things really slowly and talk things through with you before anything like that happened.' I still just look at him. I'm biting my tongue to try and stop myself crying, hoping I can distract myself enough that he won't notice my eyes are watering. 'I'm not the sort of person you want to get involved with, Bliss. And I don't just mean with my history, there's other things you can't even think of right now. I just…' He takes a breath and I think maybe he's trying to hold back emotions, too. 'I don't want to drag you down. And even if you think about it and decide you don't care, I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that I stopped you being better than this. If something happens because of me. If you lose your friends, your spot on the Quidditch team… or something else. Maybe you can stop caring, but right now, I really don't think I can.'

'I _don't_.' I instinctively bite back. 'I honestly don't care! If that's what you're worrying about, then it's nothing!'

'Maybe to you.' He answers sadly. 'Look, just think about it, okay? Maybe you'll change your mind, maybe I'll change mine. I don't know. But if there's anything I've learnt recently, it's not to rush into things just because you want them.'

I can't argue. He's right. But… I want to disregard everything I've said. After all this… I just can't believe it could just deflate like this!

'Night, Bliss.' He says before I can find words, let alone bring myself to say them.

'Draco.' I say quietly, but it's dead silent, so he hears me. He turns around but doesn't walk back. 'You taught me to stop being afraid of things like this.'

He smiles, at least, and puts his hands in his pockets. 'You shouldn't be afraid of it.' He agrees, but then his smile fades. 'But maybe you should be afraid of things like this with me.' And with that, he turns his back on me and solemnly walks into the dungeons. I stay staring at the entrance to the dungeons long after he's left. I want him to come back. I can't believe that after all I've been through with him… it might end like this. I've gone from hating him, to absolutely loathing him, and then to this. And I don't even know what _this_ is. I really like him. I mean, I don't just like him – I _really_ like him. And I can't even begin to comprehend what he means when he says that he's bad to be around – I don't understand! I get it, he's Slytherin, some people won't like it. Okay. But it's not the end of the world! It's really not that big of a deal! Why is he making it a big deal? And why kiss me and then tell me that? And it was magical, I could have stayed there forever – but it's tainted now. Even the memory of it. All I can think of is the growing feeling of disappointment inside. How am I supposed to go back to normal now? Undo everything that's happened?

'I knew that would happen, you know.' I don't even need to turn around. I can feel anger surge through me even on hearing his voice. He has to spoil _everything_.


	8. Mallard

Charlie's just watching me, as he steps out from the shadows behind the open door to the Great Hall. Has he been listening this whole time? How long as he been listening?

'Don't start, Charlie.' I warn him, as I can feel hot tears on my cheeks. He just makes this ten times worse, because now he'll ask questions. I'm damned if he knows the truth, and I'm damned if I lie to him.

'Sorry.' He says with a shrug. 'I have to.'

'No, you don't.' I hiss at him, furiously wiping my eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. 'I'm not in the mood for your shit, Charlie.'

'I've said it before, and I'll say it again,' he continues undeterred. 'I'm only trying to look out for you.'

'I don't need you to!' I don't even realise I'm yelling. He's just winding me up so much! Showing up like this and having the nerve to practically say 'I told you so'! 'Just leave me alone!'

I don't even stick around to listen, I just take off up the stairs, anything to get out!

'Bliss!' He calls after me, and grabs my wrist to pull me back around to face him. 'Bliss, I really am just trying to help you.'

'You've got a funny way of showing it.' I glare at him. He sighs and shrugs slightly, agreeing with me to an extent.

'Sorry,' he says again. 'but I knew he'd do this to you, I just… I didn't want it to upset you as much as it has. I was only trying to stop this happening.'

'_Why_?' I nearly scream at him, ripping my arm from his grip. 'He's already got doubts! Why are you adding to them? I don't need someone looking out for me! I can do that myself!'

'I know, I know,' Charlie says with a sigh. 'I couldn't help it. It took everything I had to get Ash to talk.'

I freeze. 'Ash?' I ask him, all that I can bring myself to say. What's she got to do with any of this? Oh… of course. After all this, I'd completely forgotten. She was meant to come with me, wasn't she? But obviously she was never intended to come, given what Draco had planned. He must have told her.

'She really didn't want to tell me.' Charlie continues. 'But I had to find out. Eventually she gave in, I knew she would-'

'Because you know she always will with you.' I interrupt him, unable to stop myself, as I continue to scowl at him.

He looks a little sheepish, but nods nonetheless. 'Yeah. She will.'

'What did it? In the end how did you manage it?'

Charlie shakes his head slowly, maybe a little guilty of his actions. 'I didn't mean to make it awkward, Bliss, I really didn't. But she wouldn't tell me, and there was nothing left to do!'

'_What did you do_?' I ask him again with more force.

'I kissed her! But I really didn't want it to be awkward, I swear, Bliss!' He's saying it like he's begging… but why would it be awkward? I don't understand – why does him kissing Ash make it so much more awkward?

I give myself a few seconds to look him in the eyes, because I can feel in the air that there's something I don't want to hear. But at the same time, I know it's something I have to hear. I'm just not sure what it is.

'Why will it be awkward?'

The silence after that rings in the air as I wait for Charlie to answer me. He's messing with the sleeves on his jumper, before he slowly meets my gaze.

'I know this is going to be really weird now, and especially after all that with Malfoy… and I really didn't want to tell you this way… and I just-'

'_Charlie_.'

'I like you, Bliss, okay?' He finally says. 'I always have! And then you started getting close with Malfoy, and I hoped you didn't actually like him, you were just doing what you always do when you're trying to see the good side in everyone. But then, you really did seem to like him, and I… I got jealous.'

'You kissed Ash.' I remind him. 'You just used my best friend to get back at me.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not me you should be apologising to.' I tell him quietly. He looks at me, a little confused. How can he possibly be so callous? '_Ash_!' I spit at him, after giving him more than long enough to answer.

'Oh, right… yeah.'

I don't even reply. I push past him and storm back to the common room. He calls after me a few times, but I don't respond. He doesn't deserve my attention right now. I know Ash likes him, she's never said it, but I know. And so does he. I don't want to be the one to have to tell her it's not true, to break her like that. He caused it, so he can pick up the pieces. I refuse to be the one to tell her.

'It was awesome, Bliss, I swear.' Ash grins at me, sitting up on her knees on her bed, relaying the events of tonight. 'I really like him.' She says, blushing bright red. It's exceedingly difficult to put on a smile for her, to agree with her.

'That's great.' I say, for what seems like the tenth time.

'I'm sorry, though,' Ash says, her expression turning puppy-like. 'about Draco and that. But, maybe after you've both had this thinking time, it'll end okay!'

'Yeah, maybe.' I answer flatly. I haven't told her that Charlie came to find me, she hasn't even mentioned him asking where I was. He obviously disguised it well, as friendly interest, I'm sure.

We would have talked about it a lot longer, I'm sure, but for once, I'm glad to have a Quidditch match tomorrow. I'm glad I need to get to sleep earlier. It means I can stop saying things I feel guilty about. Although, it makes the impending Quidditch match seem a lot closer. I have to play against him. He kissed me tonight, and I have to play against him tomorrow. I can't really see a way this could be worse. Oh, wait, I have to play alongside Charlie. It's worse. It's about as bad as it could be.

The following morning I sit on the bench in the changing rooms. Tom's sat next to me, our Captain, with Charlie on his other side.

'We're playing the mallard.' Tom says, after briefly discussing the strengths and weaknesses of the Slytherin team. My eyes widen, but I try and hide it. I was hoping so much that he wasn't going to deploy one of the tactics that involve Charlie and me working together. Tom has a thing about naming the tactics for suitable use on the pitch. For example, the mallard. A mallard is a duck, so, the main tactic of this will be ducking. This is a move we came up with last year, but never actually used. We've never used it on the pitch. It takes place right at the end of the game, and it's very risky. Once the snitch has been seen, and the Seekers are in pursuit of it, Charlie will fire off a bludger, at which point, I duck. I duck and it hits the opposing Seeker. I duck, and it hits Draco Malfoy.

'Sounds good.' Charlie agrees, before getting up and walking around the changing rooms.

'Tom, I don't want to do it.' I tell him, not even bothering to hold back the nerves and desperation in my voice. He snaps around to stare at me, evidently taken aback by my tone.

'Why?' He questions instantly, his voice going up an octave.

'I just… I'm not comfortable with it. We've never used it on the pitch before, we haven't practiced it for weeks…' I try and find something – anything – to back myself up as an excuse.

'You'll be fine.' Tom tells me, clasping me on the back, maybe a little too hard, but that's just Tom. 'You're adaptable, and besides, if someone hurls a speeding bludger at you, what do your instincts tell you to do?'

'Duck.'

As we get out onto the pitch, I'm racking my brain to find any way that it won't go to plan. Someone could take out Charlie. Regrettable, but he'd get over it. However, it's not feasible. How am I ever going to manage to get someone to take out Charlie? I'm not. So, the only thing I can think to do, is make sure that I get such a distance between myself and Draco when it comes to the pursuit, that there's going to be no need to pull a stunt. Am I really quick enough to do that? I've played against him before, but as far as I can remember it's a fairly even score. I think we're equally matched… unfortunately.

'The game starts with possession to Slytherin, as that's Ashley Urquhart with the Quaffle, tearing towards the goal posts… but there's Tom Macklin with a steal! The Captains really have that rivalry we love to see – and there it is, Mack's put it straight through the Slytherin centre hoop! Hufflepuff are twenty up after the first minute!' There's Zack Smith commentating, a friend, but not directly. We say 'hi' and 'how are you?', but not a lot else.

Draco meets my gaze from not too far away across the pitch, obviously we're above the action, far enough above the crowd for our expressions to be concealed. He gives me a small smile, which I return, but I already feel guilty for what I know is probably going to happen to him. I hope Charlie doesn't hurt him too badly. But, after what Charlie revealed last night, I think it's a false hope.

I keep my eyes peeled for the snitch, any lead I can get on this is a good thing. Maybe I could tell him? Maybe if I fake seeing the snitch, and head up into the clouds, no one will see if I tell him…? No. It's too risky. If by some chance anyone does see, it might be a foul. No. Only if it's really necessary.

'That's sixty, forty to Hufflepuff now,' Zack continues. 'and that's Mack with the Quaffle, looking strong up to the-' and everyone stops. That was Urquhart with a bad tackle, managed to push Tom right off the front of his broom! Tom never lets go, though, and his whole body flips over as he hangs on to his broom and dangles beneath it. The whistle blows and Tom hauls himself back onto his broom, only looking a little flustered.

'That's a clear foul from the Slytherin Captain. Mack doesn't look too worse for wear, and… yes, he's just given the all clear that he wants to play on. Good on you, Mack. That's a penalty for Hufflepuff there, about to be taken by fifth year, Tanya Harvard… and there it is! One more goal for Hufflepuff! Slytherin ought to think about picking the pace up a little.'

'You ready?' Charlie appears at my side as if from nowhere. I don't even reply, I just swerve away from him. I want nothing to do with him right now. God knows how I'm going to keep up the smiles when we're in the common room… Ash will still expect us to be friends! After all, she has no reason for us not to be.

A glimmer of gold dashes right across my vision. I snap my head around to find it, but it's gone completely. I scan the pitch very critically, but it's in vain. I can't see any glimpses of the snitch. I'm on edge now, though, I'll keep looking. Keep my guard up for it.

I watch Charlie fire a bludger at a Slytherin Chaser, who swerves to avoid it, but drops the Quaffle in the process. Tom picks it up and we add another goal to our tally.

Shit! Draco's seen it. He's seen the Snitch and he's on its tail! How did I miss this? I don't have time to think about it, as I tear after him.

'They've seen the snitch!' Zack pipes up excitedly. 'Malfoy's ahead, but we all know what a good sprinter Halloway is… it's anyone's game right now. And with the scores as they are – one hundred for Hufflepuff to Slytherin's eighty – whoever catches the snitch will take the game, and move up to first place in the Quidditch table, with the loser sitting in second, until the second game of the season between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.'

I've nearly caught up, I'm on his shoulder, the snitch sitting just out of reach as it circles the pitch. Everyone in the stands has just become a blur of colours, only identifiable by the screams every time we go past the Hufflepuff and Slytherin stands. I'm trying to get the edge, trying _so_ hard, but I just can't get that extra push that I need, before Charlie emerges at the side of my vision. I see him mouth something, presumably 'mallard' to tell me to duck, before I see the bludger speeding towards me. As much as I'd have liked to take the bite the bullet, I know I never can. I duck at the last second, and feel my fingers close around the snitch, before I turn back around and see what became of my opponent.

There's cheers from our end of the stand, and the whistle's been blown. We've won, so I'm free to dismount, but I can't. I can't even move. Tom's messing up my hair, while Tanya's just given me a hug in celebration, but I barely notice. Draco's on the ground, completely out of it, his broom gently floating down on its own, way behind its owner. I swallow as I watch Madam Pomfrey's assistant load him onto a stretcher and it being flown out of the stadium. Where did Charlie hit him? God, I hope he's okay.

I don't stay and do the laps with the team, and I don't really think anyone will mind. I caught it, that's all that really counts. It's not unusual for one person not to do the laps, after all, Quidditch matches are teachers' favourite days to give detentions. For all anyone knows, that's where I'm heading. I'm not, though. I don't even change. I just grab my bag, throw my broom into my locker, and head to the Hospital Wing at almost a sprint. I've beaten most people out of the stadium, and the castle's empty. I jump the gap from the last staircase, and skid around the corner of the fourth floor corridor.

I don't go any further into the wing, I just stay there, hidden. He's still unconscious, as Madam Pomfrey probes around in the cupboard at the back of the room. I feel _so_ guilty, I can't even comprehend it. This is _entirely_ my fault. I could have stayed put, I could have had the courage to take that bludger. But I didn't. I don't. I'm such a coward for doing that. At least I'd have expected the pain, whereas Draco Malfoy did not suspect a thing.

'You can come inside, Miss Halloway.' Madam Pomfrey says, her back still turned, but clearly aware of my presence. Maybe I wasn't as hidden as I thought. I do as she says, and slowly walk into the Wing. Madam Pomfrey finishes doing whatever she was doing, and turns to me.

'Broken ribs.' She informs me, before I get a chance to ask, or indeed find the right words. I nod, and I can't even speak. 'Besides that it's only shock. He's fine.' She walks over to his bed carrying a bottle of something I don't recognise. 'Go and have a tonic with Danny, he's in the office.' She nods back to Draco. 'He won't be awake for hours.'

I manage a smile, before I set off to the office. Danny's a seventh year, the assistant to Madam Pomfrey. He's a NEWTs Potions student, and one of them invariably takes up a sort of apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey. She thinks I'm in shock, though. Even I know that recommending me a tonic means she thinks that.

Danny's sitting in the office chair with his feet up on the desk, seemingly asleep. I clear my throat to try and get his attention. He jumps a mile, the chair spinning around and he falls to the fall comically.

'Sorry, I was just-' I says hurriedly, straightening his shirt, before he sees that it's me. 'never mind. Thought you were Pomfrey, telling me to get out of her chair.' He says with a sheepish grin, shaking his head to move his floppy, dark hair off his face.

'No, just me.' I say, and force a smile. I used to play Quidditch against Danny, when he used to play for Ravenclaw. He was the Seeker while I was in fifth year, but he quit this year when he started working here in all his spare time.

'Ah, so it is.' He sits back down in the chair again, and gestures that I should take the one opposite. 'Saw what happened on the pitch. Not many Seekers who'd care enough to follow him in here, mind.' Danny says, kicking his feet up onto the desk again. 'Saw how you felt after the match, too. Great view from up here.' He says with a cheeky smirk.

I shrug, not really wanting to elaborate on the matter. 'Thought someone should make sure he's okay.'

'Yeah, yeah, that's fair.' Danny nods, suspecting absolutely nothing. Poor Danny, so smart, yet so stupid. 'Good tactic, though.'

'I guess.'

'You don't like it?' He questions, always willing to debate about Quidditch. I should have known better than to argue.

'It's risky.' I say, choosing one of the arguments that doesn't make me sound like I've got a personal attachment to him. 'It was close, I only ducked just in time.'

'I know, I saw.' Danny agrees. 'It's dangerous, but it looked bloody good.' He grins at me, and I try and return it.

He reaches under the desk and brings out a glass and a bottle. He pours a drink then pushes the glass towards me. 'You feel guilty, don't you?'

'No, of course I don't…' He gives me a look, and I just cave in. 'Yeah. I feel guilty. It was entirely my fault. I knew before the game even started that he would get hurt, and I just carried on.'

'You didn't have a choice.' Danny says comfortingly. 'Drink.'

I do as he tells me, and quickly down the tonic. It's vile stuff. Apparently it's an acquired taste, and I clearly haven't acquired it. I push the glass back at him, trying to get it as far away from me as I can. Danny just laughs.

'You'll feel better for it – settle your nerves.' He assures me, as the glass and the bottle return to the desk drawer. 'You can go if you like, I'll tell the kid you stopped by.'

I shake my head, maybe a little too quickly. 'No. I want to stay.'

'Okay.' Danny shrugs. 'It might be a while.'

'I'll wait.'


	9. Wise Move

I've been here for four hours. It's now nine o'clock after the late finish on the Quidditch match. Madam Pomfrey's shut up shop and gone to her quarters, and Danny's gone back to his common room. Just me and Draco now. And he's still out cold. I'm just sitting on the empty bed next to him, waiting. I don't even know what I'm going to say to him when he wakes up – I just know I should be here.

His eyelids start moving, just the slightest bit, and l can't help but lean forwards on the bed. After a few moments, he opens his eyes and stares around. He's probably a bit confused. I would be, if the last thing I saw was the snitch, then I woke up in the Hospital Wing.

'Where…' He starts to say, but just cuts himself off. I don't think he realises I'm here, he hasn't actually looked at me yet.

'Hospital Wing.' I say quietly, not wanting to startle him.

'Oh…' He hauls himself upright and looks at me. 'Hey.'

'Hey,' I reply with a laugh. He breaks a smile and he does laugh, but grabs his torso suddenly. 'Guess I shouldn't do that.'

'I'm sorry.' I say before I've even explained anything. He just looks at me in confusion. 'You broke some ribs in the match.'

'So why are you sorry?' He asks. 'I assume you didn't kick me off my broom.'

'I didn't.' I agree. 'But Charlie fired a bludger at you, and I ducked. It was… it was planned.'

He observes me for a moment, but then shakes his head dismissively. 'It's fine. It's a _game_. People get hurt.'

'Yeah, but _you_ got hurt. You're not just people.' I find myself saying these things, and I have no idea where they're coming from! He flashes a smile at me, his misty eyes going all foggy again, and I just can't stop smiling.

'Thanks.' He answers, maybe looking a little unsure about it. I shouldn't have said that. 'Was I at least close?' He says suddenly. I just stare at him. What? 'In the match, I mean. Was I even close to catching the snitch?'

'Oh, yeah,' I tell him honestly. 'Charlie wouldn't have hit you if you weren't.' Maybe that's not entirely honest. Charlie would have fired at him even if he was completely the other side of the pitch.

'That's good, then,' he says with a sigh. 'at least Potter can't take the piss for that.'

I'm about the reply, when I hear something near the back of the room. We're the only people here, so it's dead silent besides our voices. I slowly turn around to stare at the empty space. I heard _something_. I know I did.

'What is it?' He asks, peering past me, but seeing nothing.

I take one last look before I turn back to him. 'Nothing.' I say finally. I don't want him to think he's got to get up and check, because he probably will.

'Sure?'

'Yeah.' I force a smile, and he seems marginally satisfied with it. He doesn't ask anything else about it, though – probably doesn't have the strength to argue with me about it, really.

'I should go,' I say after a while. 'you're probably tired.'

'You're kidding, right? I've been unconscious for hours. The last thing I am is tired.' Oh, great. I actually _want_ to go now, because that noise has riled me, and I'm convinced there was something there. I want to find it – or _them_.

'Well, _I'm_ tired, anyway.' I try the opposite statement. He nods, evidently this is plausible. I probably should be tired, really. I get up to go, but he takes my hand before I can walk away.

'Bliss, just stay a few more minutes,' he says quietly, in a smaller voice than normal. 'please.' And I don't really have a choice, when he says it like that. I guess a few more minutes won't hurt. I sit back down on the other bed, but he's still holding my hand.

'Did you think about it?' He asks me. He doesn't even need to say what, I know exactly what he's talking about.

'Yeah,' I lie, because I haven't really given it much _thought_. I already knew I didn't care what people think. 'and I still feel the same way.'

'Okay.' He says in a completely unreadable tone. 'Okay.'

I wait a moment in case he's going to tell me what he thinks, but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen. 'And you?' I question. 'What do you think?'

He takes a deep breath and just shakes his head. 'I don't know.' He stares at the ceiling for a moment, before finally looking at me. 'I really like you, and I just… I just want to be with you. But I feel guilty because of how it's going to look… and it might reflect badly on you.'

'If I'm honest,' I say. 'I don't really think many people are going to be bothered about it. I mean, do people make a big deal when someone in Ravenclaw dates someone in Gryffindor? No. So, I don't see why it would be such a big deal for someone from Hufflepuff to date someone from Slytherin.' I say casually, but his face seems to have drained of all colour.

'God, sorry,' he says a minute. 'you keep using the word "date"… it scares me a bit.' He says with a nervous smile.

'Sorry.'

'No, it's fine, I guess I ought to get used to it.' He answers with a genuine smile, and I find myself returning it. He grins at me, 'I'm so pathetic, lying here getting all stressed about you saying "date", when I've got broken ribs. I somehow think I've got my priorities wrong somewhere…' I laugh, and it feels strange, because the space between us has gone weird. After he said 'get used to it', it threw everything he'd said previously into controversy, because it implies that he's changed his mind.

'You know what?' He says suddenly, with a strange expression. 'Fuck it. Let's just get together. I'll feel guilty about it for a while, I guess, but if you really don't mind what people think…'

'I don't. I really don't mind.' Maybe that was a bit too eager.

'Let's just do it,' he says, although he seems to be excited about it too, it's not just me being an idiot. 'it's so weird, though,' he says with a sort of confused smile.

'Why?'

'Well, I've never really properly liked anyone… I mean, all the girls I've been with have just been… well, I just thought they were fit. I've never actually liked someone and thought I'd like to be in a relationship with them.'

'Guess there's a first time for everything.' I say with a smile that I just can't wipe off my face.

'Guess so.' He replies with what I think is a similar smile.

There's a little bit of a conversation gap, and I take this as my cue to exit, after all, I still want to find the source of that noise. If I don't, I'll think I imagined it, and I'm sure I didn't. I make the excuse that I'm really tired, and I leave with a few awkward words. Neither of us really knew what to do when I said I was going, but still, it'll get better. It's just that noise! It's bothering me that I don't know what it was! Seriously, they say Gryffindors are courageous, but get me, following a noise that I don't even know what it is! Yeah, that's courage. God, who am I kidding? It was probably just a mouse or something. A very heavy footed mouse.

I hear a sound ahead of me, just in the corridor to the staircase. I pin myself against the wall and peer around the corner. Harry Potter is just stuffing something into his bag. That's curious. Before I've even noticed, my fingers close around my wand, and I'm gripping it so tightly. But I wouldn't fire on Harry Potter! He's known for his Defence Against the Dark Arts skills! I'd be completely outmatched! Oh, well. Maybe I can bluff my way through it without actually having to do anything. Unlikely, but more likely than me being able to beat him in a duel – I'd end up in the Hospital Wing myself!

'Potter,' My voice echoes across the corridor a little eerily. I'm aiming my wand at him as he turns around slowly.

'Halloway.' He replies calmly, dropping his bag and taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at me.

'You were in the Hospital Wing, weren't you? Just now.' I accuse him quickly, not wanting myself to chicken out.

'No.' He answers indifferently. He's much too casual.

'Liar.'

'Okay.' He says with a shrug, but doesn't loosen his grip on his wand. 'So what?'

Oh, shit. He's right. What do I actually intend to do about it? I really haven't thought this through.

'Were you spying?' Maybe I should just keep asking questions, then I'll finally decide whether I want to actually threaten Harry Potter.

He just shrugs again. 'No.'

'Liar.' I'm starting to see a pattern here.

'I'm not spying on you, Bliss.' He says indignantly. I narrow my eyes at him, and try and figure him out. But he looks honest. I believe him. Oh, wait…

'Were you spying on Draco?' I question him, realising he said he wasn't spying on _me_, but that wasn't what I was asking. He breaks a smirk, almost confirming what I'm asking.

'You're smart, Bliss,' he says with a sigh, lowering his wand and shoving it back into his bag. 'you should stay away from him. You ought to be smart enough to take advice.'

'I'm smart enough not to take it from you, Harry.' I tell him, putting my wand back into my pocket, seeing as he's not armed anymore. His eyes scrutinise me a little, and I'm made a little bit more aware of the attitude of Harry Potter. He's been weird with everyone since last year, snapping at people and starting arguments over nothing. He used to be lovely, really, but since he got into this state, I've taken more precautions to avoid him sometimes.

'And why's that?' He asks finally. 'Believing what you read in the Prophet, are you?'

'No.' I say honestly. 'But you've accused people of things before, and they haven't actually been guilty. Remember when you accused Draco of being the Heir of Slytherin? How ridiculous was that? And yet, you were convinced of it at the time.'

His eyes dim a little as he realises that it's true, but they harden again almost straight away. 'I'm sure this time, Bliss. I'm positive.' And I've had enough. I let my Hufflepuff streak get the better of me as I lose my temper as I stay loyal to Draco.

'I hope it's not contagious.' I bite back, before I turn my back on him and storm off down the corridor. I know I've just done something terrible, because after all the effort I've put in to stay on the right side of Harry Potter, I've just let myself make an enemy out of him. Wise, Bliss. Very wise.


	10. Eavesdropping

I did think it would be weird, initially, even after I agreed with Draco when he said we should just get together. I mean, I wasn't wrong. It _was_ weird. It was really weird. Even though he said he didn't care what people thought, and I know I didn't, we still kept it a secret, without even discussing it. It seemed natural to do it. We only really speak to each other on duty, even though it's been a while since we started seeing each other properly. We just talk about random things, but we hardly ever actually get the chance to be a couple. I mean, sure, we see each other every day on duty, but I've only kissed him once since we started going out. And that's when Snape left a classroom unlocked in the dungeons, and we knew he was somewhere else. It's just like we can't do things like that when someone might see.

I've just finished duty now, and I have to go back to the common room. I'm starting to loathe that place. Charlie never apologised to Ash, he never even told her he didn't like her. He's just continued playing her, and actually let her start a relationship with him, and he still thinks that's okay. I see him give me those looks every now and then when he's got his arm around her, and it just makes me feel guilty. He's literally telling me that he's lying and that he can do this to her and I'll do _nothing_ because she's so happy with him.

'Bliss,' Draco calls after me as I get halfway up the dungeon stairs. 'd'you want to go down to the lake?' He asks, as he catches up with me on the stairs. 'Feels like I've only seen you on duty lately.'

'You _have_ only seen me on duty lately.' I correct him, but I'm smiling, so I hope it didn't come across too bitter.

'Yeah,' he says slowly. 'now you mention it.' He rubs his neck a little nervously. I feel a bit guilty for that last comment, but it's true! But still, we start walking outside, so I don't think he's that offended by it.

'It's Hogsmeade soon, anyway,' I say brightly. 'we can do something then.'

'Oh… about that…' So I guess he's made other plans then. When am I meant to see him? Honestly, if he doesn't want to spend time with me, this is never going to work. 'See, I've been on duty every night, and with Quidditch training and everything… Blaise wanted to do something next Hogsmeade trip… and I mean, I haven't really spent a lot of time with my friends this term…' As funny as it is when he's nervous, I don't feel like laughing this time. I completely get it, though, he should put his friends first. If someone asked me to choose between him and Ash, I'd pick Ash in heartbeat – but it still stings.

'It's fine.' I say flatly. 'Don't worry about it.'

'I really do want to see you, don't get me wrong, but you know how it is…'

'Don't you dare say 'bros before hoes.',' I say with a laugh.

'Would I?'

'Yeah.'

He just grins at me as we approach the lake. I haven't even been down here since that time ages ago when he followed me. Back when I pretty much despised him. I don't think I'd ever have anticipated ever feeling like this about him when I first started doing duties with him.

My mind is thrown to a standstill when I see a dark figure striding towards us. We're only on the pathway to the lake, so it's not too strange to see someone around there, but for some reason, my heart starts pounding. I feel like I'm in trouble, and I don't know why.

'For God's sake.' Draco groans, as he notices it, too. As the figure draws closer, I realise it's Professor Snape. Maybe that's why I had that nervous feeling, he does scare me quite a bit, he always has. He's just got that air about him which always makes me think he knows everything about me without asking. I hate it.

'Draco,' He says shortly. 'I'm sure you were supposed to meet me in my office about now, were you not?' He asks airily, full well knowing the answer.

'Yes, professor.' He replies with a sigh.

'So perhaps you could explain why you are going in the opposite direction?'

'I'd rather not, professor.' He says in exactly the same tone. If it was anyone else that had asked, I would have laughed at Draco's response, but this time I don't.

'And Miss Halloway,' Snape turns his cold stare on to me. 'shouldn't you be heading back to your common room? I presume you have work to do.'

I don't answer, I just gape at him. The pressure I suddenly feel after being asked a question by him puts me straight back into my first year, when he used to pick on people and randomly ask them a really difficult question.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Draco pipes up, and I feel guilty instantly. He shouldn't get into an argument with a teacher for some small misleading words.

'She ought to be studying, classes are tough this year.' Snape answers flatly, not even bothered that Draco was obviously being confrontational with him.

'Yeah, and so are mine. So don't insinuate that she needs to put in more work – for whatever reason you were hinting at there.' He's doing this for reasons best known to himself now. I really didn't take it that personally, I know I need to put more work in. Snape's right, I'm thick. I know that. I catch Draco's hand by his side to try and tell him to tone it down a little. He seems to get the message.

'I'd also advise you, Miss Halloway, to concentrate more on your studies, than your romantic interests.' He snaps his focus back to Draco. 'My office. Now.' And stalks past us and back up to the castle, his cloak billowing out behind him.

'Fucking idiot.' Draco mutters under his breath. 'You okay?' He says suddenly, turning back to face me, but not letting go of my hand.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I say with a shrug. 'I'm not bothered by what he said, just so you know. He's right.'

'No, he's not.' Draco replies quickly. 'He rarely is, but obviously no one tells him that. Someone should.'

'Well, don't let it be you, okay?'

'Okay,' he sighs. 'that's fine.' He glances down the path towards the lake, almost longingly. 'I better get back up to the castle.' I nod back, although I wish he didn't have to. He doesn't say anything else, just kisses me lightly on the cheek before following Snape into the castle. I sigh and watch him go. There's something he's not telling me. He's in my Defence Against the Dark Arts class and I know that he's not been getting this many detentions and no one's head of house gives them this much punishment for house matters. Oh well, he'll tell me in his own time.

I start off down to the lake by myself. I don't feel like going back to the common room and watching Charlie try his hardest to make me jealous. I just want to sit by myself and be calm. However, the world has other ideas.

'Bliss!' I saw him for about a second before he noticed me. I didn't have time to turn back. Harry Potter's just stood up to address me and he's in _my_ spot by the lake. He knew I'd be here sooner or later. He really has been following Draco. He was looking for a fight.

'Harry.' I say coldly, taking one step closer, but no more.

He looks a little uneasy, obviously hearing the distaste in my tone. 'Bliss, how about we talk for a while? I feel like I may have made things… awkward last time we met.'

I want to bite back. I want to yell at him that he did make things awkward. But I don't. I don't want to make an enemy out of Harry Potter, especially when he's made a peace offering. I don't reply but I do as he asks and sit down on the grass as he does the same. I love the fresh air out here but strange events keep occurring here. I think I need to find a new place to go by myself.

'Okay, so I just want to say that I feel bad about before, in the hospital wing.' Harry starts nervously. 'But I'm not going to apologise. I still don't think I'm wrong.'

'You never do.' I mutter darkly. He hears me but chooses not to reply.

'Bliss, I'm begging you to understand me,' he continues, undeterred by my obvious lack of interest. 'Malfoy is up to something dark, I know it. I don't know what it is, but him and Snape-'

'_Snape_?' I spit out before he's even finished speaking. 'Snape? You're willing to accuse a _teacher_ just to get one over on Draco? You've found a new low.' I tell him strongly… and maybe a little too harshly I realise as his expression darkens.

'Look, I'm only trying to help.' He snaps at me. 'When I try and explain this to Ron and Hermione it's different, none of them have a personal attachment to Malfoy, but you? You're in the most danger if I'm right. Believe me, I'm only trying to help you because I really don't think you can view this situation clearly.'

I take a moment to breathe and think about what he's saying. 'Harry,' I sigh, trying at least not be too harsh with him if he really is only trying to help. 'what exactly are you trying to tell me? You've got me, I'm willing to listen, so give me all the facts, okay?'

His face lightens a little but he doesn't break a smile. 'Okay. This is going to sound crazy, Bliss, so don't bother telling me it's madness because I've already heard it. I think - and I really believe it – that Malfoy is a Death Eater.'

'_Harry_!' I breathe before I can stop myself. 'You can't just-'

'I know, I know, hear me out, okay?' He says with a sigh. 'I saw him in Diagon Alley with his mum and his aunt – you do know his aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange, don't you?' I swallow and look at the ground. Yeah, I know, I just haven't really given it much thought. I nod slowly but still don't look back at him. 'I saw him go into Knocturn Alley and followed him. They all went into Borgin and Burke's and they were looking at some cabinet, and don't even get me started with the robe shop. I was in Madam Malkin's and he wouldn't let her touch his arm, Bliss.'

'Maybe he cut himself and it hurt.' I suggest what I believe to be a perfectly reasonable idea.

'Oh, and daddy wouldn't have patched that up for him?'

'I think you have a very twisted view of Draco's family, Harry. I'm pretty sure _daddy_ could well have been the one inflicting it.'

Harry swallows and looks away for a while. I think I've hit home with that one and maybe Draco's life isn't as peachy as Harry thought it was. Maybe the jealousy might subside a little.

'But still. He's been doing some really suspicious things recently. And you can't argue that he's been spending an awful lot of time with Snape.'

I try and give Harry a sympathetic look. 'He's a Slytherin, to you everything he does will be suspicious. And as for Snape, you spend an awful lot of time with Dumbledore, does that mean we should all suspect you of conspiring with him?'

'Conspiring with Dumbledore isn't a bad thing. Conspiring with Snape is.' He shoots back darkly, his eyes narrowing at the mention of Dumbledore in the manner I just used it.

'Dumbledore trusts Snape, so should you.' I say flatly as I get up of the ground. I've heard enough of this, it's only going to make me start questioning Draco and in the fractured state we're in at the moment, we don't need me to stop trusting him as well.

'He also trusted Quirrell.'

I don't reply to that. I don't feel like I need to. I turn my back on Harry and start walking back up the castle. He doesn't follow me, so I feel free to take my time. He's right though… Dumbledore _did_ trust Quirrell and he turned out of be hiding He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Why should Snape be any different? Maybe he's managed to pull the wool over his eyes as well… No. He can't have. We all know Snape's a creepy guy, but that's the extent of it. He's creepy. And why would Draco be involved in any of that anyway? He's seen firsthand the repercussions of that when he saw his dad go to Azkaban. He knows the fate he'll be given if he gets into that crowd. I trust him. I need to remember that.

I can hear voices the second I enter the Entrance Hall. I recognise the voices. It's Draco and Snape. But why they're talking out in the open is mystery to me. They're in the dungeons, I know that much. I know I should ignore it and just go back to my common room… but I don't. I creep towards the entrance to the dungeons and lean against the wall to listen.

'Draco, you must listen to me. Any sort of distraction must be eliminated. This is best done by you rather than-'

'Don't you dare try and tell me what to do. I don't _need_ your help! Especially with things like this. I like Bliss, okay? So I'm not going to break up with her just because you think I should!' I feel bad for Draco, fighting back like that. Snape's still a teacher at the end of the day and he still has more power over him!

I hear footsteps and immediately leap back from the wall. It's one of them. It'll either be Snape or Draco… either way I need an excuse, and quickly. I try and make it look inconspicuous, like I've just walked in and I'm casually on my way.

'Miss Halloway.' I hear Snape's cold sneer before I can escape. I turn around on the stairs to face him as he stands on the floor staring at up me. 'Can I ask what you're doing?'

'Going back to my common room, professor.' I tell him, praying I sound honest.

He observes me for a moment, his cold, dark eyes searching me. I hate it. 'Are you sure?'

I swallow. 'Yes, sir.'

'You weren't eavesdropping?'

'I don't know what there is to eavesdrop on, professor.'

'Of course.' He says icily, before turning on his heels and sweeping back into the dungeons without another word. I exhale slowly and try to calm down. He knows. There's no way Snape doesn't know I was listening. But why would Snape want Draco to break up with me? Surely he's not embarrassed that someone in his house was dating a Hufflepuff? It's not _that_ bad! It's not as if I'm a Gryffindor!

I go back to my common room in a hurry. Hanging around the grounds and school has done me no good so far. It's not as if I'm looking forward to hanging out in the common room with Charlie and Ash, either, though. I'd sooner spend an evening being interrogated by Snape than watching Charlie use my best friend.

Charlie's sitting on the sofa by the fire, his arm draped over Ash's shoulder as he talks to some of the other lads across the room. I sigh and make my way over there. I take the seat next to the sofa on Ash's side and just sit there. She notices me and grins at me, she's still overwhelmed by the fact that Charlie's showing an interest. It makes me sick that he can do this to her. Almost on cue, Charlie looks over at me and simply flashes me a sinister smile. I want to hurt him. I've never felt like this about someone before, I'm normally quite passive, but Charlie's really riled me. I want to cause him pain.

'I'm going to bed.' I tell Ash, then leave without another word. I need to go before I end up saying something to Charlie. I need some time alone anyway because everything Harry said, combined with what I heard Snape saying, has really made me nervous. I need to sort everything out properly in my head. Besides, I've got Hogsmeade to look forward to… oh no wait, it'll only be Charlie and Ash wanting time alone and I'll be a third wheel. Great.


	11. Unusual Coincidences

I walk down to Hogsmeade with Charlie and Ash, but only because I have to. Charlie doesn't speak to me at all, just walks hand in hand with Ash letting her talk to me. We take turns in talking to Ash, both me and Charlie pretending the other doesn't exist. It still doesn't feel good. I suppose I'll have to get used to it, though. It makes me really depressed to think that our friendship is never going to be the same after this. If they break up Ash and Charlie won't be friends, and if they don't, Charlie and I won't be friends. That friendship we developed in first year is never coming back.

'Say, Bliss,' Charlie catches me off guard by actually acknowledging my existence. 'isn't that your boyfriend?' He sneers, nodding towards the door to the Three Broomsticks. He's right, Draco's just going through the door.

'Yeah. He's hanging out with his mates today.' I say flatly.

'Oh.' Charlie shrugs. 'Feeling rejected?'

I don't even answer him. He doesn't deserve an answer.

'Be nice, Charlie.' Ash warns him, but with a sickly sweet smile. I roll my eyes regardless of whether either of them have noticed.

'You know what, guys? I think I'll take some time by myself today. I'll see you later.' I say quickly, trying not to sound too bitter, but I don't think I can help it. Ash is about to object but I walk away before she can.

I don't know why I do, but I go into the Three Broomsticks. Maybe I'm hoping that if Draco sees me he might change his mind. But he's not even here. As I look around, then scan the bar once more, I know he's definitely not here. Strange. Harry Potter catches my eye, though, from his table with Ron and Hermione. He flashes me an awkward smile. I don't think he's sure whether we're still speaking after that little episode the other night. Well, his company's better than Charlie's, so I guess we are. I walk over to them and plaster a fake smile on my face so I at least look like someone they might want to have around.

'Hey, Bliss.' Harry says brightly, after realising I obviously am still talking to him. 'Want to join us?'

'Oh,' I pretend I'm actually weighing up options from other people. 'yeah, sure, why not?' I make my way over to them, trying to act casually. They're going to think I'm such a loner, just wandering into the pub hoping someone will ask me to join them. I sit down next to Hermione, the only available seat on their table. Harry exchanges a glance with Ron that I don't like. It's a raised eyebrows sort of look, it's an _I told you so_ look.

'So,' Hermione starts brightly. 'what's Draco doing today?' She asks me, catching me off guard by using his first name.

'Oh, erm, I'm not sure.' I say honestly, trying not to sound like I need to defend him at every opportunity. 'He's with his mates.'

Hermione nods simply and smiles at me before giving Harry a look I can't make out.

'Why do you ask?' I say after a moment, when no one else speaks.

Hermione looks slightly startled for a moment before she glances at the boys for help. Harry's eyes darken at little as they meet mine.

'Just wondering, seeing as you two always seem to be together.' Harry says crisply. 'Noting a change is behaviour, that's all.'

I smirk at him but it's not at all friendly. 'I'm sure it is.' He looks away from me and takes a sip of his drink. Ron leans forwards across the table, glancing at Harry to make sure he's not going to turn around.

'Don't mind him, okay? He's a bit…' He shrugs trying to find the right word, but he doesn't need to. I know what Harry's like now. When he has bad days, they're _really_ bad days for everyone around him. I nod back at Ron and he leans back again with a sigh. He glances past me and groans as he frowns at what he sees.

'Do they really have to do that in public?' He moans, burying his face in hands on the table. Hermione turns around then rolls her eyes. Ginny and Dean are getting off in a booth across the room. I haven't really had much to do with either of them, but everyone knows who Ginny Weasley's dating, it changes so regularly that it tends to make good gossip.

'Honestly, Ron, you've got allow her some freedom.' Hermione tells him strongly.

'She's my sister.' He says through gritted teeth.

'And that means she can't have a boyfriend?'

I tune out their petty little argument. Everyone knows Ron and Hermione are supposed to get together… eventually. So no one bothers questioning it and just act as if they are already. My head's too busy trying to piece together the fact that I saw Draco come in here and that he's not here now. It doesn't make sense. Why would he have left after about a minute? And I was watching the door the whole time since Charlie said he was going in there and he didn't leave! Maybe he was mistaken… but I'm sure he wasn't.

They chat to me for a little while, making the odd comment, asking the odd question but really it's as if I'm not even there. I'm okay with that, though, I'm happy just looking like I have friends. I don't actually want to be good friends with them… I want my friendship _back_ with Charlie. But I can't have that. Eventually they decide they should walk back up to the castle, so I agree to walk with them. Why not?

'So, Bliss,' Harry addresses me as Ron and Hermione start talking between themselves again. 'don't know if I've already told you this, but you're performance in the last Quidditch match was great.'

'Oh… thanks, Harry.' I say, forcing a smile. 'Yours is usually good.' I compliment him back, not really knowing what to say when he hasn't played a match yet. He smiles back, so I assume that was the right thing to say. I think he knows I don't really want to talk, he's only trying to make me feel better. He's only trying to help. Like always.

'You know, though-' his sentence is cut short by a high pitched scream from somewhere ahead of us. I look for the source and see a girl staring at the sky, screaming and crying. Katie Bell's levitating in the air above us, spread out like a crucifix and frozen like a statue. I glance at Harry, I'm not sure why, but we always expect him to do something. He does nothing. He's just staring, like I am. Like everyone is. All of a sudden Katie falls from her position in the air and drops into a heap on the snow sprinkled ground. I hadn't even noticed it was snowing until now. I usually love snow…

Hagrid appears behind us, clearing the sea of people, then scoops her off the ground and starts to carry off to the castle without another word. I swallow and finally take a breath. A necklace lies on the ground, black and purple, it's brown paper bag opened and ripped on the floor, the snow starting to seep into it and dampening the paper.

'I told her not to touch it!' The girl's screaming to no one. 'I told her not to open it!' Professor Slughorn brushes past me but I hardly notice. He uses his wand to guide the necklace back into the bag before picking it up and taking the girl back to the castle as well.

None of us say anything for a while, we all just walk in silence.

'I'm sure she'll be fine.' Hermione says quietly as we reach the castle doors. We all just look at her, hoping she's right. I've never seen anything like that in my life. The closest I've ever come to that is when Cedric Diggory died – but I didn't even see that firsthand. I only heard about it. Harry did. He was there. But he sees this sort of thing all the time, I don't know how he stands it. Maybe now I understand a little more about why he acts the way he does.

The second we get into the entrance hall Professor McGonagall sweeps down the stairs and stands right in front of us. She does not look happy.

'You three,' she's clearly addressing Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'my office. Now.' She turns to me, her eyes even more dagger-like. 'Miss Halloway… back to your common room.' I swallow, glad that she didn't force me to her office as well. It is always Harry, Ron and Hermione, though. Always.

I wait until they've all gone, making it look like I'm making my way back to my common room but as soon as they're out of sight I turn straight back around and head for the dungeons. It's an hour until I need to be on duty, but I'll wait. I'll sit there alone and wait for him because I'm scared. I hate to admit it but I'm scared. I want to cry and scream and hug someone I trust to look after me. My heart's still pounding in my ears with every step I take and it's not easing up at all. It's like the drama isn't even over.

My heart nearly stops completely when I see that he's already there, sitting on the bench by himself, his head in his hands. I wonder if he's okay… Did he see it, too? He looks up when he hears footsteps and flashes me a weak smile. Something's wrong. His smile vanishes when his eyes meet mine, however. He knows something's wrong with me, too. He jumps up off the bench and hurries over to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

'Are you okay?' He asks me, his voice a little panicked.

'No.' I choke out honestly. He doesn't say anything else, just hugs me tighter for a while, before wrapping his arm around me and leading me to the bench so I can sit down. 'Something happened on the way back from Hogsmeade…' I start, but my tears cut me off. He guides my head to lean on his shoulder and kisses the top of my head. 'Katie Bell… she had this necklace and…' I can't even say it without more tears bursting from my eyes and straining my voice so much I can't speak.

'I heard about that.' He says calmly, but it sounds forced. It must have scared him, too and he just doesn't want to show it because he knows I'm scared. 'It's a horrible thing to see happen, Bliss.'

I don't say anything, I just sit there with my head on his shoulder and let him stroke my hair and say the odd comforting phrase. I feel like I'm not tough enough with this stuff. I bet Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't going to cry about it. They've seen worse. I really need to stop myself getting bothered by this, in the world we're in now there's so much of this going on… I can't pretend it's not happening anymore. I don't know how I'm supposed overcome this.

Harsh footsteps break the comforting silence and make my heart start pounding all over again. I gasp and bolt upright. Draco slips his arm around me once more and softly draws me closer to him again. Professor Snape storms down the stairs, looking even more menacing than usual.

'Draco,' he snaps, barely slowing down his pace. 'my office.'

'But Professor-' He tries to object, tries to indicate that I'm upset. Snape stops walking and spins around on his heels, glaring fiercely at Draco.

'_My office_.' He repeats with more indignation. Draco glances at me for a second, looks me in the eyes with those stormy eyes of his, then stands up.

'No.' He says flatly.

'Draco, don't let me remind you the amount of help I'm trying to give you-'

'_I don't need your help_!' Draco shocks me be shouting back at him, his voice almost trembling with the aggression he's letting out.

'Evidently you do.' Snape said coldly, a sneer appearing on his lips. 'My office.' He says once more, before disappearing down the corridor. Draco takes a moment after he's gone to take a deep breath before he sits down again.

'Sorry.' He says quietly. 'I'm sorry.'

I shake my head at him. 'Don't be… that was brilliant.' I breathe.

He smirks half-heartedly and sits down again. 'Really?'

'Really.' I answer with a smile that's not forced.

'Thanks.' He says with a shrug. 'I could've done better… y'know hexed him or something.' He says with a grin. I manage a small laugh and he slips his arm around me again.

'Did you have a good time with your friends today?' I ask him, trying to get the conversation back to something normal again. I feel him tense up a little as I say it and I can't place why.

'Yeah… it was good. What did you do today?' He asks with almost strained casualness.

'Oh… I had a drink with Harry, Ron and Hermione,' I say unsurely. He doesn't react at all to that. 'I mean, Charlie was doing my head in, so I just wanted to get away from him… and they were nearby, so…'

'You don't need to explain yourself to me,' he says with a laugh. 'if you're friends with them, that's fine. I'm just not. And that's okay.'

'I'm not really friends with them, though,' I feel like I need to stress this. 'I know Harry a bit, and I hardly know the other two at all.'

'It's okay.' He says again. 'Don't explain it!' He grins at me and I shut my mouth to stop myself saying even more needless things.

'_Draco_!' And that's Snape's angry voice sneaking eerily down the corridor. Guess he's getting impatient. Draco sighs next to me and I feel his arm slowly snaking away from me.

'I'm sorry, Bliss.' He says quietly.

'Don't apologise, it's fine.' I tell him strongly, after all, if Snape had ordered me to his office in that manner, I wouldn't even have protested.

'Thanks.' He says as he stands up, glancing down the corridor just to check Snape wasn't going to appear with a net and drag him back to his office. 'Night, Bliss.' He says forcing a smile and kissing me on the cheek. He casts me one last apologetic look before he sets off down the darkened corridor, gradually fading into the darkness and out of my reach. I take a moment to watch him vanish before I get up and decide to wander back to my common room. Ash and Charlie should be back by now… maybe I can persuade Ash to go into the dorms so I've got someone to talk to.

The common room's buzzing with talk of Katie Bell, unsurprisingly as news travels quicker than flash floods in this place, and every other word is 'necklace' or 'Katie'. I try not to listen to any of it but it's impossible to block out everything. There is one thing I hear that I can't help but stop when I hear it. I catch someone say the word 'cursed'.

'Sorry,' I casually step into their conversation. 'what did you say?'

It's Tom Macklin and his friends, so I don't feel too awkward just jumping in like that.

'The necklace Katie had, apparently it was cursed by some really dark magic. Apparently it's got the professors baffled.' Mack leans closer to me to make sure only us and his friends can here. 'Someone told me it was meant for Dumbledore… and that she was under the imperious curse.' His eyes flash wider as he says it before he leans away from me again. I swallow. Someone in Hogsmeade… maybe even someone from our school could have cursed Katie Bell and tried to get her to deliver a cursed necklace to Dumbledore…It's crazy to think about that. It's probably just rumours. I bet none of that's even true!

'Thanks, Mack.' I tell him and try to make it look like I'm just after gossip before I continue my search for Ash. It doesn't take long to find her – and fortunately she's on her own. She smiles at me from her seat on the sofa as I take the seat next to her.

'Good time?' I ask her, trying not to make it sound sarcastic.

'Yeah,' she says with a small smile. 'it was good. You?'

I shrug. 'Had a drink with Harry, Ron and Hermione.' I try and make it sound uneventful but I do forget one crucial fact…

'So you saw Katie Bell? I know they did.' Ash says with intrigued eyes. I swallow hard and try and stop my mind wandering back to the event itself.

'Yeah.' I say quietly, desperately trying to control my voice. 'But I don't really want to talk about it, Ash.' She watches me for a while, drinking in the strain in my voice and watching my eyes dart around the room before she nods in agreement and drops the topic. 'Where's Charlie?' I provide a new topic of conversation because I had been wondering where he'd gone.

'Oh,' Ash's eyes dim a little. 'he's with some friends.'

'That's vague.' I say flatly. Ash shrugs and stares into the amber flames in the fireplace for a while.

'I think he said he was going to find Hermione Granger, earlier. After he heard about Katie Bell.' Ash explains coldly, like she can't feel any of the words she's saying. 'You don't think he likes her, do you?' She asks suddenly, her blue eyes flashing orange as the reflection of the flames catch them. Oh, Ash, how wrong you are.

I shrug. 'It's unlikely. But we don't really speak, so…'

Ash nods solemnly. 'I miss having both of you around.'

'You _have_ both of us around.'

'At the same time.'

I bite my lip and just nod. I don't have an answer for that. I want that as well but there's no way of doing it, it's just completely impossible to comprehend now. I'm wondering why he wanted to find Hermione Granger after he heard about Katie Bell… what does he even have to do with her? With _them_ because it's considerably more likely he's been to see Hermione with Harry and Ron. Is he one of their recruits now? We don't get involved in that sort of thing… I _can't_. I've never thought about it that way before but I actually cannot pick a side. I know what the right side is but I can't choose it. On the one hand everyone openly supports Harry Potter but on the other hand Draco Malfoy's father is in Azkaban for being a Death Eater – his aunt is practically He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's right hand woman. How am I meant to pick a side in a climate like that? Even if I know which is right for me.


End file.
